Eros y Psique (Scott Lang y tú) MARVEL
by HikariGoth
Summary: "Tenía tantas ganas de besarte que si lo hacía podía probar tu alma si quisiera". Todo comenzó cuando Madison vio a Scott subiendo por las escaleras de Milgrom Hotel. -Mi primer fanfic de Marvel. ¡Pasen y vean! (CAPÍTULOS NUEVOS TODOS LOS MIÉRCOLES) (Lo subo aquí porque Wattpad no me deja).
1. Prólogo

La fiesta de la casa seguía y seguía sin que la música dejara de retumbar las paredes del edificio. La prima de Madison se estaba gastando el dinero que le daban sus padres en alcohol y droga, creyendo éstos que los invertía en la universidad.

Pero no era así.

Madison es una chica de veintidós años la cual tenía una prima que vivía en un edificio. Y vaya qué casualidad cuando decidió participar en una de sus fiestas y toparse con él en la puerta.

—Oh, Dios, mío —murmuró pausadamente mientras tomaba a su prima del brazo, casi derramando su bebida— ¿Quién es ese tío?

La prima Beth vio al tipo moreno subir las escaleras con una mochila sobre el hombro.

—No sé, lleva unos meses viviendo aquí. ¿Te gusta acaso?

—Gustarme es poco.


	2. Capítulo uno

Scott no creía estar tan desesperado como para ir a pedirle ayuda a Luís y sus compañeros, pero sí, lo hizo.

No pudo haber caído tan bajo (otra vez), pero haría cualquier cosa por recuperar a Cassie. Nada estaba por encima de ella.

Después de que Luís le contara el plan para atracar la casa de ese viejo millonario le dio el capricho de quedarse solo y pensar en sus cosas mientras tomaba un tazón de cereales y nada de helado. Esos malditos de Baskin Robbins, se enteraban de todo.

Se sentía tan perdido en la vida, salir de la cárcel le había supuesto un alivio, pero ahora las cosas eran tan distintas y difíciles que no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ellas.  
Escuchó el timbre de la puerta varias veces y giró la cabeza para después dejar los cereales en el buró del salón. Si era Luís le daría una patada en el culo, sería la cuarta vez que se deja las llaves.

—Luís te he dicho más de veinte veces que… —dejó de hablar al ver que no era su amigo, sino una chica rubia de ojos azules. Llevaba una copa de alcohol en la mano.

—¡Hola! Perdona, se nos ha acabado el hielo. ¿Tendrías un poco? —habló risueña y sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza— somos los del piso de abajo.

—Ehh… sí, creo que tenemos —Scott se excusó por un momento. La muchacha lo había confundido y enseguida fue al congelador por hielo.

La rubia aprovechó para asomarse a ver la casa. Era el mismo piso que el de la fiesta, pero con decoración diferente y más ordenado y limpio. Luego dirigió su vista a Scott: se llevó la mejor de las impresiones, amable, educado y servicial. Bastante tierno a sus ojos.

Sintió un flechazo en el corazón.

—Aquí tienes —Scott se acercó con la bolsa y la chica lo agarró encantada.

—Muchas gracias, perdona por molestarte a estas horas… —se disculpó arrugando levemente la nariz.

—Sólo poned la música más baja, no te preocupes —le pidió con una sonrisa mientras la despachaba de la casa.

—Me llamo Madison, soy la prima de la propietaria, se lo diré — intentaba retrasar la separación, pero Scott parecía no darse cuenta de esto, tenía otros asuntos con los que lidiar. — Me he mudado con ella, ahora las fiestas estarán más controladas, te lo prometo.

—Bien, gracias.

Scott le cerró la puerta haciendo que el pelo de ella se levantara con gracia, dejándola con la copa de vodka en la mano y la bolsa de hielos sudorosos en la otra.

Madison se lamentó. Ni siquiera le echó un vistazo rápido al vestido blanco ajustado que llevaba para la fiesta.


	3. Capítulo dos

—¡TODO esto por una mierda de traje!

—Tranqui Scotty, podría haber sido peor.

—Sí, podrían habernos pillado —expresó Kurt con esa voz gutural detrás de la furgoneta.

—Ya nada puede ir peor, sólo… sólo necesito ir a casa y lavarme la cara, en serio.

Luís, Dave y Kurt se miraron de reojo por un momento. Había sido un gran golpe para Scott, necesitaba el dinero para poder estar con su hija Cassie y el plan se había venido abajo. Lo que le pedía el cuerpo era estar solo, así que lo dejarían a él primero en la puerta del Milgrom Hotel mientras buscaban aparcamiento para que su cabeza se despejara.

Era duro buscarse la vida después de la cárcel.

* * *

—No irás otra vez a ver a ese viejo, ¿no? —asqueó la prima de Madison— debe tener casi cuarenta años y tú sólo tienes veintidós. Como se enteren tus padres…

—Como se enteren mis padres les contaré a los tuyos el embrollo que tienes aquí liado, ¿te parece bien?

Madison amenazó a su prima mientras estaban ambas en la habitación de ésta. No hacía más que acicalarse para ir a ver a Scott, suponiendo que estará en casa. La querida prima de Madison bufó, cruzándose de brazos mientras la música seguía retumbando las paredes del piso.

—Él tendrá sus propias preocupaciones y no le puedes estar visitando todos los días a su casa. ¡Vas a estar molestando!

—Sólo esta vez—susurró colocándose los pendientes de perlas. — Encima no sé ni cómo se llama. Iré a mirarlo al buzón…

—Tú misma…

Se escuchó el estallido de un trueno a las afueras del edificio, rompiendo a llover copiosamente mientras las gotas repiqueteaban en los cristales de los ventanales.

Madison se levantó del tocador y pasó por al lado de su prima con una sonrisa altanera. Antes de salir de la habitación se aclaró la voz para dirigirse a ella.

—Y esto de las fiestas se va a acabar, ya que a mi futuro novio le molestan y no quiero estar todo el día viviendo en un piso lleno de gente que ni conozco. —Su prima abrió la boca abatida y enfadada casi sin poder procesar lo que había dicho, pero antes de poder replicarle a Madison cerró la puerta dando un azotón y dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Madison bajó las escaleras con rapidez para buscar el buzón donde vivía el moreno del piso de arriba. Fue tanteando con los dedos y sus uñas decoradas a la francesa, apretando los ojos azules.

—Luís y Scott… ¡Scott! Así se llama. —Celebró dando una palmada al aire a la vez que se escuchaban los truenos y la lluvia. —Aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo llamar su atención…

Madison recordó los ojos verdes de Scott, apacibles e incómodos a la vez. Se preguntó muchas veces qué ocurría en su cabeza, o si tendría novia y por eso no le hacía caso. Quería empaparse de todo lo que le contara, se conformaría incluso si sólo era su amiga, si pudiera verlo casi a diario. Sabía que si él le daba paso podrían ser una pareja increíble, de lo que fuera. Necesitaba una oportunidad.

La muchacha optimista subió de nuevo las escaleras hasta el piso de Scott y llamó al timbre varias veces por si no la oía, o a lo mejor no se encontraba en casa, pero escuchó pasos acelerados dirigirse a la puerta y puso la mejor de las sonrisas.

Scott abrió y miró a Madison a los ojos. Era la chica tan perspicaz del otro día, la recordaba, pero tampoco demasiado.

—¿Sí?

—¡Hola! Soy Madison, tu vecina de abajo, vine el otro día…—vio unas pequeñas gotas de agua deslizarse por el rostro de Scott suavemente hasta la punta de su nariz. Seguramente se estaba lavando la cara, y sonrió por esos detalles.

—Sí, me acuerdo…—Scott pasó una mano por su pelo. No supo por qué, pero su mal humor se había disipado. La muchacha sonrió ampliamente y juntó sus manos como si estuviera rezando una oración.

—¿Tendría unas bolsitas de té inglés? Es el último favor que le pido, lo prometo.

—Creo que te saldría más rentable ir al supermercado de vez en cuando —bromeó invitando a que Madison pasara, dejándola sorprendida por que soltara aquella broma.

—Sí, lo siento —se excusó con las mejillas coloradas— es que me estoy mudando y no quiero moverme por el centro hasta que deje todo ordenado.

Scott la escuchaba mirándola de tanto en tanto mientras buscaba la cajita de las bolsitas de té. Se pasó la mano por la cara limpiando las pocas gotitas de agua que le quedaban hasta que encontró el té.

—Te daré dos bolsitas. —Sacó de la caja los dos sobrecillos pero se lo pensó mejor al escuchar que la música del piso de abajo seguía retumbando sin parar. — ¿Quizás querrías tomarte el té aquí?

Madison abrió los ojos y volvió a sonreír, asintiendo un par de veces. ¡Dios mío! No podía creer que la hubiera invitado al té en su apartamento, aunque solo fuera por amabilidad.

Ella cerró la puerta tras sí y se sentó en una de las banquetas de la cocina mientras que Scott calentaba agua en la tetera.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación—agradeció con ilusión contenida en su voz.

—Bueno, creo que no habrías podido tomarte el té tranquila en el piso de abajo —añadió Scott alzando las cejas— además seguro que ni tenías un brick de leche.

La muchacha rio apoyándose en la pequeña isla de la cocina, arrugando la nariz en el proceso. El moreno vio sus gestos dulces y sonrió de medio lado, poniendo el azúcar en la isla.

—Te llamas Scott, ¿no? —preguntó ella estableciendo conversación.

—Oh Dios, sí, qué maleducado —rodó los ojos, molesto consigo mismo. —Soy Scott Lang. Aunque ya lo sepas. —Dijo, volviendo a sonreír de medio lado.

—¿Vives aquí solo? —Madison echó un vistazo a la única habitación ocupada de la casa. La casa de su prima tenía dos cuartos, la cual ella se alojaba en una de las habitaciones.

—No, no. Comparto la casa con mi colega Luís. Tiene que estar al venir.

Madison sonrió al ver como Scott tomaba la tetera con un trapo para no quemarse, sirviendo el agua en dos tazas previamente acomodadas en la mesa.

Scott dejó la tetera en el fregadero y se sentó frente a su acompañante, que parecía mirar como el agua se mezclaba con la bolsita de té, soltando así el sabor. La vio tan concentrada que no se atrevió a molestarla.

—¿Tienes azúcar?

—Oh, sí. ¿Dos terrones?

—Por favor —asintió Madison.

Después de servirle a Maddie se sirvió él, removiendo la bebida con la cuchara.

—Entonces la de las fiestas es tu prima, ¿no? —preguntó él con curiosidad.

—Uf… ni me lo recuerdes —la rubia se pasó una mano por el cabello, exasperada— se lo he dicho tantas veces que me duele la garganta de regañarla. Siempre está molestando, me siento tan avergonzada de que me llamen la atención… encima interrumpe en mis estudios.

—¿Estudias? —Scott parpadeó un par de veces— Creía que eras más mayor.

Madison casi se atraganta con el té que estaba bebiendo.

—Sí, es que, a ver… —carraspeó nerviosa antes de explicarse— tengo veintisiete años, pero estoy estudiando un máster…—sólo le había mentido en la edad, ya que sí, estaba estudiando un máster, y se había mudado a casa de su prima ya que su escuela estaba sólo a cuatro calles de distancia del Milgrom Hotel.

—¿De verdad? ¡Yo también! —exclamó Scott con alegría aunque no supo por qué (coincidencias de que alguien también tuviera un máster, supuso) —el mío es de ingeniería eléctrica, aunque lo acabé hace tiempo.

—Yo en educación primaria.

—¿Te gustan los niños? —preguntó mientras sorbía de su bebida caliente y reconfortante.

—Sí, los adoro. No lo sé, todavía no me considero adulta, aunque, ¿a qué edad se deja de ser niño?, por eso me gustaría dar clases con la excusa de participar en excursiones y actividades —le confesó Madison mientras reía feliz.

Scott no paraba de sonreír y asentir. Dios, por fin alguien que no era un sinvergüenza ni un ladrón, que quería estudiar y obtener un empleo decente y legal. Encima la chica le caía súper bien. Parecía ser madura y responsable.

Por supuesto no le iba a mencionar su pasado delictivo a Madison. No interesaba y tampoco tenían la confianza suficiente para contarse cosas tan íntimas. Scott era bastante reservado con su vida personal.

Otro trueno resurgió entre las calles y ambos se giraron para ver la lluvia golpear en la ventana.

—Esto es genial, una bebida caliente y una persona agradable con la que charlar en un día de lluvia. —Dijo Scott más relajado que antes.

Madison abrió los ojos y sintió sus mejillas florecer en ardientes rosas rojas. ¡Le estaba agradando su compañía! A veces los sueños podían hacerse realidad.

Bebió de golpe su té con emoción soltando un suspiro de satisfacción al saborearlo, era el té más rico que había tomado en su vida.

—T-Tú también me caes bien —pudo decir— otro día te invito yo a mi casa, cuando eche a todos esos adolescentes de mi salón. Siento las molestias.

—Da igual —Scott le quitó importancia, calentándose las manos en la taza casi vacía.

—Creo que me tengo que ir —Madison se levantó del taburete y Scott también para acompañarla a la puerta— tengo que hacer la compra, ya ves tú— dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y el moreno se reía de su chiste.

—Tendrás que comprar muchas cosas —sonrió mirándola a los ojos por un momento, admirándola— ¡Hasta pronto!

—¡Adiós Scott!

Terminó por cerrar la puerta. Por un segundo, los problemas de Scott desaparecieron de su mente con aquél té de media tarde.

Ahora era tiempo de revisar el traje que había robado.

* * *

Madison casi llega a su casa flotando en una nube para enfrentarse a la dura realidad: la fiesta y su no tan querida prima Beth.

Se adentró entre gente sudada recibiendo codazos y empujones hasta llegar al centro de la sala y celebrar que Scott casi la llega a considerar su amiga ¡Dios! Si no podía ser su novia al menos ser su amiga sería genial.

—¿Beth? ¡Beth!

Se tapó los oídos al notar la música más alta mientras seguía esquivando a adolescentes borrachos y hormonados, intentando que el ruido no la aturdiera más de lo que ya estaba. El calor la estaba agobiando y sintió varias manos sobándole el trasero con descaro, además de pellizcos que seguramente le dejarían un moratón.

Maddie pegó un respingo ante las manos invasoras e intentó huir a la otra punta del salón, pero sintió que uno de sus tacones pisaba algo pequeño pero tan duro que de la impresión hizo que resbalara hasta caerse al suelo de espaldas y dar un golpe sordo y sonoro.

—¡Ah, joder! —Gimió adolorida sin poder levantarse del suelo con los ojos cerrados fuertemente— ¡Mi cuello!

Los niñatos de alrededor la miraron y rieron entre ellos acusándola de que iba tan pedo que se había caído por torpe, hasta que la música dejó de sonar y la fiesta finalizó de un segundo para otro.

—¡Fuera, fuera todos!

Madison veía el techo con espirales nublosas y minutos después notó como la tomaban de los hombros y la ayudaban a levantarse. Beth la ayudó a ponerla en el sofá, quitando todas las botellas de ron vacías y tumbándola entre cojines.

—Ah, Beth, Dios… por favor, llama a una ambulancia— susurró Maddie casi sin poder hablar, estaba viendo las estrellas por el dolor de su cuello.

—Mm… Sí, sí— Beth parecía estar viendo las estrellas también, pero de otra forma.

—No me digas que estás borracha… —lloriqueó la rubia lamentándose por estar en esta situación: hace nada estaba feliz de haber estado con su vecino el guapo, y ahora había pisado quién sabe qué y estaba tumbada en un sofá con olores sospechosos y huellas de zapatos mugrosos en él.

—No, no, es que me he fumado medio porro, espera. —Le dio unos golpecitos torpes en la frente para que se calmara y Madison sólo pudo gritar de dolor.

Cuando todos se fueron del piso Beth cerró la puerta y cogió su móvil para llamar a emergencias, pero no parecía ver bien los números y se puso a reír de la nada. Madison rodó los ojos, no era de enfadarse, pero en cuanto se recuperara de la caída iba a hablar seriamente con ella.

—Ya, ya está. Vienen de camino—informó después de un rato, mirando a su alrededor. —Voy a tener que llamar al vecino de arriba, no voy a poder contigo así…

Inmediatamente Maddie pensó en el ridículo que haría frente a Scott.

—¡No! ¡NO!

—Ahora vuelvo.

—¡NOOOOO!

* * *

Luís terminó de ducharse y pensó en hacerle a Scotty unos gofres para que se le quitara el disgusto, estuviera donde estuviera, porque había llegado a casa y se la encontró vacía. Además ya era tarde, no salía a menudo de casa, a lo mejor había sido una emergencia.

Escuchó el timbre de la entrada y pensó en él, así que fue a abrir, pero resultó ser una vecina.

—Um, ¿Hola? Necesito ayuda.

Una chica de pelo moreno estaba en su puerta y joder, sí que era guapa. Luís abrió los ojos emocionado y asintió varias veces con efusividad.

—Eres la de abajo, ¿no? La de las fiestas, a ver cuándo me invitas a una…—intentó ligar torpemente a lo que Beth achinó los ojos. —Dime.

—Creía que aquí vivía un tal Scott.

—Sí, bueno, es que es mi compañero de piso, verás he llegado a casa y no había nadie, y…

—No me interesa, ven, mi prima ha sufrido un accidente.

Luís se sorprendió y tomó las llaves, cerrando la puerta y acompañando a Beth hasta su casa. Cuando llegaron seguía hecha un asco, el suelo estaba pegajoso, chicles pegados por las paredes, la luz parpadeaba sin parar y se podían patear botellas vacías.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Ha entrado un huracán? —bromeó dándole un par de codazos a Beth en el brazo.

—Tío, no me caes bien, ¡sólo ayuda a llevar a mi prima al portón del edificio!

—¡Oh! —por fin vio a Madison en el sofá, quejándose de los dolores. —Es preciosa, wow. —Se acercó embelesado y la ayudó a que se apoyara en él. —Soy Luís, espero que me compenses el haberte ayudado, ¿Eh, eh?—le guiñó un ojo y Maddie lo miró aturdida. —Vamos, te pondrás bien.

Los tres salieron de la casa y tomaron el ascensor en silencio para no molestar mucho a Madison. Se encontraba ida, probablemente necesitaría un calmante y mucho reposo durante un tiempo. Beth se llevó una mano a la cara, sentía que había sido su culpa.

—Mi cuello…

—Ya estamos afuera—la tranquilizó Luís— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Madison…

—Ya te van a llevar en ambulancia y te pondrás bien.

La ambulancia esperaba afuera y en cuanto vieron a la rubia la tumbaron en la camilla y comprobaron su lesión.

—Me voy con ella, ¿Luís, ¿no? Gracias por todo.

—¡No es nada! ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

—Mejor que no, no me gusta la gente que habla demasiado. —Aclaró Beth encogiéndose de hombros, subiéndose en la ambulancia y yéndose al hospital con Maddie, dejando a Luís allí solo bajo las chispas de lluvia.


	4. Capítulo tres

¡Dios, Dios, Dios! Scott casi se caga del susto cuando comprobó lo que podía hacer aquél extraño traje rojo y negro, más cuando la voz del interior comenzó a hablarle de la nada, diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer.

—Tengo que devolver este traje del demonio, sí, eso es, no quiero tener nada que ver con estas cosas—murmuraba para sí mientras se lo quitaba en el baño y lo volvía a meter en la mochila como podía.

Se volvió a vestir y quedó en volver a la mansión esa misma noche. No quería volver a saber nada de delincuencia nunca más.

Salió del baño apresurado y casi se choca con Luís que se dirigía a su cuarto.

—¡Scotty, tío! Pensaba que no estabas en casa.

—Sí, y no estaba, eeh…—Scott fue a su habitación a tomar algunas prendas de color negro para camuflarse. —Oye, voy a salir a devolver lo que robamos, volveré tarde, no te preocupes por nada.

—¡Espera, no sabes lo que me ha pasado esta tarde!

Pero Scott salió del piso cerrando de un portazo. Luís ya se estaba molestando de que siempre lo dejaran con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días desde el accidente de Madison. Beth no volvió a celebrar ninguna fiesta pero no tuvo el esfuerzo de limpiar la casa, para el disgusto de la rubia. Estaba realmente molesta.

Todo ese tiempo había estado postrada en su cama con un collarín y los ojos amoratados por el azotón que recibió en el cuello. Odiaba estar enferma, siempre lo detestó.

Consiguió una lesión que bajaba hasta su hombro derecho y varias microfisuras en la columna. Agradecía que las pastillas que le mandaron la relajaran tanto como para dormir por horas. Se sentía llena de energía y ni siquiera podía acudir a la universidad a estudiar.

La peor de todas las cosas es no haber visto a Scott. Pero mejor así, no quería que la viera en ese estado, aunque tampoco le extrañó que no preguntara por ella todos estos días. Se metió de lleno en su vida y sintió todo bastante forzado. Sería mejor dejar las cosas así, para su desilusión. Nunca le fue bien socializar con las personas y menos intentar conquistar a alguien.

Suspiró mientras volvía a tomar la novela que había dejado a medias y distraerse un poco.

—Toc, toc, ¿puedo pasar? —La voz de su prima sonó detrás de la puerta.

—Sí, pasa.

Beth entró con un sándwich en un plato y se sentó al lado de su prima, todo esto la había hecho arrepentirse de hacer tanto desmadre.

—¿Cómo está mi prima favorita…? ¿Estás un poco mejor? —lloró casi como un cachorro arrepentido. Madison arrugó la nariz y la miró acusadoramente. —Mira, te he traído algo de comer.

Maddie suspiró y tomó el sándwich de las manos de Beth, dejando el libro a un lado de la cama.

—Las cosas no pueden seguir así, Beth. Tienes que centrarte en los estudios y dejar las fiestas, y desintoxicarte un poco de los porros, ya que estamos—Beth bajó la mirada avergonzada— eres una chica inteligente y te he estado guardando el secreto ante tus padres, pero ya no puedo seguir así, ¿entiendes?

—Sí… te prometo que la semana que viene volveré a la universidad.

La rubia suspiró aliviada mientras mordía su sándwich de jamón y queso: por lo menos se acabaron las juergas. Un problema menos.

—Por cierto—Madison miró a Beth— ¿qué fue lo que pisaste para que te cayeras como si resbalaras como con una piel de plátano? —seguramente la morena se imaginó una caída de dibujos animados.

—No lo sé, pero era duro y muy pequeño…—intentó recordar de las noches anteriores— e incluso me parece que me impulsó hacia arriba—Beth la miró alzando las cejas— déjalo, seguramente pisé un hielo.

La morena asintió y la dejó a solas, cerrando la puerta tras sí. Maddie terminó el sándwich y dejó el plato en su mesita de noche, volviendo a retomar el libro.

—Em, ¿Maddie? —Beth otra vez al otro lado de la puerta— tienes visita.

"¿Visita?" pensó extrañada, incorporándose en la cama para estar presentable.

—Adelante.

Después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y los ojos de Madison no creyeron ver a Scott entrando en su habitación con un pequeño ramito de flores en sus manos, con la mirada arrepentida.

Madison, de haber podido, habría mirado hacia los lados por si buscaba a alguien más.

—Qué… ¿Qué haces aquí? —sin poder evitarlo sonó demasiado sorprendida. Scott mientras se frotaba la nuca, algo cortado.

—Luís me dijo lo de tu accidente, siento mucho lo que te ha pasado—le entregó el ramo de florecillas variadas que Madison aceptó, aún sin creérselo. —Perdona si he tardado un par de días en venir, es que… He estado muy ocupado con el trabajo.

No sabía ni por qué le daba explicaciones a esa chica. Bueno, sí, culpabilidad. Porque él fue quien tiró a Madison al suelo y había provocado que se hiciera daño. Se sintió tan mal por ella, y si no fuera por esos tacones tan rosas y brillantes que llevaba aquella noche no habría podido ni identificarla.

—No te preocupes Scott. —Sonrió ella ofreciéndole asiento en su silla de escritorio, cosa que Scott aceptó, acomodándose. Interceptó un agradable aroma a coco que emanaba la habitación, decorada con detalles dorados. —Muchas gracias por las flores.

—No ha sido nada, de verdad. ¿Qué… qué ocurrió?

Madison miró al techo por un momento y luego a los ojos del moreno. Notaba algo en él que no era capaz de descifrar, como si no fuera solo amabilidad por lo que estuviera ahí con ella.

—Nada, es que… pisé algo y me caí, soy un poco torpe como podrás comprobar—rio ella levemente— pero ya estoy mejor, la verdad. Las pastillas me calman y me ayudan a mejorar.

—Me alegro muchísimo Madison—asintió Scott aliviado. Maddie sonrió de medio lado, asintiendo levemente.

—Perdona por tener estas pintas, no esperaba visitas…—dijo Madison volviendo a reír un poco, cerrando los ojos y presionando su puente de la nariz con los dedos. Scott la miró en silencio mientras ella reía sin pena, era increíble, su felicidad irradiaba por toda la habitación.

—Pues yo te veo genial, y ha sido mi culpa por venir sin avisar.

Los ojos de Madison resplandecieron con su sonrisa. Fijó la vista en la frente de Scott, que tenía unos arañones bastante feos.

—¿En qué se supone que trabajas? Te has hecho daño. —Maddie alzó la mano antes de que Scott dijera nada, hasta la herida, posando levemente sus yemas con cuidado y volviendo a retirarlas tan rápido como pudo.

—¡Ah! Es que me he apuntado al gimnasio. Ya ves, el kickboxing es bastante duro —Scott hizo un ademán con la boca para restarle importancia— no te preocupes.

Ella volvió a sonreír, acercando las flores a la nariz y olfateándolas bajo la mirada del moreno.

—¿Te apetece un té? Puedo pedirle a Beth que te prepare uno.

—No quisiera causar molestias, además —Scott miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera— tengo que irme al gimnasio, y no quiero interrumpir más de lo necesario—dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

—Muchas gracias por la visita, entonces. Que pases un buen día—se despidió Maddie amablemente.

—Tú también, mejórate, ¿ok?

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Madison se volvió a acostar en la cama y tomó el ramo de flores que Scott le había regalado, posándolo en el centro de su pecho.

Sabía que él le ocultaba cosas, pero qué podía hacer. Sólo era una simple amiga.


	5. Capítulo cuatro

Las sesiones de entrenamiento con Hank y Hope lo dejaban tan cansado que incluso se quedaba a dormir en la casa de ellos. Tampoco podía pisar demasiado su piso ya que Paxton lo estaba buscando por fuga y no quería volver a la cárcel. Sus pensamientos desbordaban en su hija Cassie y en el plan para derrocar a Darren Cross de Pym Technologies.

Scott se pasó las manos por la cara mientras disfrutaba del sofá de su casa ya que había tenido que ir un momento a asearse. Últimamente estaba viviendo una locura y no pudo relajarse ni siquiera un segundo.

Recordó un dibujo de Cassie que siempre le acompañaba y lo sacó del bolsillo. Sonrió al ver el dibujo de su hija, tan mal pintado, pero con tanto sentimiento. No quería volver a defraudarla por nada del mundo.

Se llevó el dibujo a su pecho y cerró los ojos pensando en ella.

Cassie, Cassie, Cassie, Cassie, Cass…ie, Casdie, Masdie, Maddie, Maddie, Maddie, Maddie, Maddie.

…

..

.

Un portazo sobresaltó a Scott de su sueño. Mierda, se había quedado dormido en el sofá.

—Hola Scott, pensé que estabas fuera—le habló Luís dejando el correo del día sobre la isla de la cocina.

—Sí… sólo vine a ducharme—carraspeó su voz ronca por el sueño. Dobló el dibujo de Cassie y volvió al bolsillo. —¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las dos de la tarde, voy a preparar algo de comer, ¿te quedas?

—Mm… no creo, debo ir al trabajo.

Luís le miró de reojo sin saber si cuestionarle o no, como su amigo. Scott llevaba actuando sospechoso desde hace tiempo.

—Scott, no tienes por qué mentirme tío. No sé en qué trabajas pero no es un empleo normal, esas magulladuras salen cada día—señaló su amigo a los brazos y a la cara. Scott bajó la mirada, avergonzado— también sé lo de la poli porque vinieron el otro día preguntando, y menos mal que no estabas…—le contó Luís mientras comenzaba a preparar algo para el almuerzo.

—Luís… no-no lo cuento porque no es un asunto que pueda divulgar tan fácilmente. No me incluye sólo a mí, ¡y sé que tienes esa habilidad para contarlo todo!

—Sabes que soy de fiar, pero si no quieres decirme nada, al menos no me mientas—Luís no estaba enfadado, sólo preocupado por su amigo.

Scott suspiró y se levantó para sentarse en una de las sillas de la isla de la cocina.

—Te lo voy a contar. Pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie porque es un asunto delicado.

Luís asintió y dejó el fuego apagado para concentrarse de lleno en Scott y en lo que le tuviera que decir.

* * *

Madison subía las escaleras con la compra en bolsas de papel. Estaba recuperada de su lesión y había vuelto a la universidad para aprovechar todos los días que no pudo ir. Se sentía fresca y renovada, viviendo su día a día con tranquilidad.

Escuchó a alguien bajar y se apartó a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

—¿Maddie? ¡Hola! ¿Estás mejor?

Madison se asomó entre las bolsas mientras alzaba la cara para encontrarse con un Scott resplandeciente justo en frente de ella. Se sonrojó y agachó la mirada mientras él la ayudaba con alguna bolsa.

—Buenas tardes Scott, ¡sí! Ya estoy mucho mejor—desde que la visitó la última vez sentía mucha vergüenza estar con él y no sabía por qué. Un calor interno se apoderaba de ella, se extendía hasta la punta de sus dedos.

—Déjame ayudarte—al final Scott acabó por llevar todas las bolsas, acompañando a Madison hasta su casa.

—Qué caballero—le halagó sacando las llaves del bolsillo y abriendo la puerta de la casa.

Scott sonrió y se fijó en la ropa que llevaba ese día Madison: una camisa blanca con varios botones desabrochados y unos vaqueros ajustados con zapatillas en sus pies. Su pelo era recogido en una sencilla trenza.

—¿No tienes que ir al trabajo? —le preguntó Madison dejando la mochila en una silla del salón.

—Sí, pero es dentro de un rato, no te preocupes.

Scott dejó las bolsas en la encimera de la cocina. La verdad es que no tenía tiempo, pero últimamente se la pasaba mintiendo a todo el mundo, aunque fuera piadosamente.

Luís casi salta del sitio cuando se enteró que estaba entrenando para robar en Pym Tecnhologies con ayuda ni más ni menos de Hank Pym y su hija Hope. Fue un lío explicárselo todo a Luís sin que se enrollara a preguntas y sobre todo cuando le dijo que estaba practicando algunos "superpoderes". Y lo más que podía hacer por él era ocultarle ante la policía dónde estaba…

Salió de su ensoñación para notar que Madison estaba a su lado preparando café.

—¿Te apetece una taza?

—Sí, me encantaría. —Sonrió.

Madison lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa mientras rellenaba la jarra de agua. No sabía qué sentir al estar a su lado en silencio, esa confianza que te ofrecía cualquier persona no era la misma que con Scott: sintió que no podían ser amigos, ni novios, ni esposos, pero sí llegarían a ser "algo". Unos vecinos que toman café de vez en cuando que ya no podrían separarse uno del otro. Como almas gemelas que vuelan libres. Pero dudaba del pensamiento del hombre a sus espaldas.

Scott se apoyó en la isla admirando la espalda de Maddie y en qué estaría dándole vueltas. Observó en la encimera una novela con marca páginas y lo tomó entre sus manos para verlo.

—¿Estás leyendo una novela mitológica? —preguntó para llamar la atención de ella.

—Sí, bueno en realidad es una recopilación de muchos relatos mitológicos—habló Madison sin girarse, tomando dos tazas de la estantería.

El ojiverde abrió el libro por el marca páginas.

—Eros y Psique—hizo un gesto con la boca de "no está mal" —¿Has leído ya este relato?

—Ajá—Madison posicionó las tazas humeantes de café en la encimera— más bien releyéndolo—sonrió de medio lado trayendo las cucharas y el azúcar— Psique es una princesa muy hermosa a la que comparan con Afrodita y así Eros se interesa por ella. Entonces la lleva con él a pesar de que la diosa del amor quería dañarla y terminan perdidamente enamorados.

Scott tomó su taza echándole dos azucarillos, asintiendo a lo que Maddie le contaba.

—Por culpa de un error de Psique, Eros se enfada y la deja. Así que le pide ayuda a Afrodita a recuperar su amor y le ofrece pasar varias pruebas imposibles para una humana, pero aun así acepta…

—¿Y? —Preguntó Scott atento al ver que ella había dejado de relatar. Madison tomó la taza con las cejas alzadas y una mirada gatuna.

—Y vas a tener que leerte esa parte porque no quiero hacerte spoiler, lo siento.

—Vaya, ahora lo tendré que buscar por internet…

La rubia rio melódicamente a la vez que tomaba sorbitos de su taza. De haber llevado gafas se las habría empañado.

El moreno pasó las páginas hasta la primera y abrió los ojos al leer el nombre escrito a lápiz: "Madison Eckmann".

—Oh Dios. Oh, Dios. —Murmuraba casi sin creérselo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué?

—¿Eres una Eckmann? ¿de Energías Eckmann?

Madison le arrebató el libro casi de inmediato y releyó lo que Scott había leído, cerrando la novela como de un portazo a una puerta.

Se había quedado sin palabras.

—Yo… Yo…

—¡Tu fundación le da luz a todo Nueva York! No sabía que estaba hablando con la heredera de la empresa… Es guay.

Madison soltó un suspiro pesado llevándose el libro a la frente, mierda, no quería que se descubriera quién era porque quería llevar ante todo una vida normal. Scott observó su incomodidad y dejó de insistir con el asunto, alzando las manos a la defensiva.

—L-Lo siento, no pensaba que te molestaría…

—Da igual, si al fin y al cabo algún día tendrías que saberlo…—suspiró de nuevo, dejando la novela de mala manera— creía que podría tener un empleo que verdaderamente me gustara y conseguir mi propio dinero, por eso… No suelo decir mi apellido.

—Tranquila, todos tenemos secretos, y no pienso revelar el tuyo. Estás a salvo conmigo—le dijo, levantando el pulgar.

—¿Ni a Luís?

—Ni a Luís.

—Uff…—emitió otro suspiro, esta vez de alivio, pero Scott la seguía mirando con curiosidad. Comprendió lo que quería decir su mirada. —¿Quieres preguntar más, no?

—Por favor… Si pudiera, he seguido de cerca los pasos de Energías Eckmann desde que se inauguró.

Madison hizo un mohín con la boca, soltando un "mmm" gutural desde la garganta. Al final se apoyó en la isla de la cocina dejando el café a un lado. —Dispara.

—Entonces, ¿no vas a heredar la empresa de tu padre?

—No, él me lo ha ofrecido, pero respeta mi decisión de no querer cargar con algo que no quiero. Supongo que lo sucederá su vicedirector o algo así…

—¿Podría mandar mi currículum? ¿Necesitan vacantes, o gente que necesite coger ideas?

—¿Pero no tenías trabajo ya? —preguntó ella alzando la ceja.

—Eeeh sí, pero la verdad es que quiero montar mi propia empresa de vigilancia, y si pudiera tener más ingresos y dejar de dormir en el sofá de Luís estaría de maravilla. —Se rascó la mejilla algo tímido, era la primera vez que le decía a alguien sobre su idea de la empresa.

pScott admiraba Energías Eckmann, no como VistaCorp: E.E. era una empresa grande pero familiar que siempre trató bien a sus empleados, manteniéndose siempre en la misma línea en la bolsa. Es una buena empresa con una gran evolución.

Manda ese currículum al correo oficial de E.E., le diré a mi padre que vas de mi parte—animó Maddie moviendo su café con la cuchara, guiñando un ojo coquetamente.

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias, gra…!

—¡Pero! —le interrumpió— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta antes?

—Claro, por ese precio me puedes preguntar lo que sea.

—Está bien—un suspiro le robó la voz por unos segundos, intentando no ser metiche y preguntar con un tono indiferente— ¿Tienes novia?

Scott abrió los ojos y esperó a que Madison dijera algo más para intentar explicarse, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso tomó de su café sin apartar la mirada de la suya, ¿por qué querría saber eso?

—Bueno… ahora no me interesa estar en una relación… Mi prioridad es mi futura empresa y mi hija.

—¿Tu hija? —a Madison se le iluminaron los ojos— ¿Tienes una hijita?

—Sí, se llama Cassie, tiene ocho años—asintió con orgullo.

—Aw—rió la rubia encantada— me encantan los niños…

Una cosa estaba clara: a Scott no le interesaban las chicas por ahora. Así que por el momento no tendría que preocuparse de que otra mujer acaparara su atención, porque creía en él. En el momento que decidiera confesarse (porque Madison sabía que no podría aguantar con el calorcito de su pecho mucho tiempo) tendría esa oportunidad, y aunque la rechazara, todo estaría bien. Porque quería a un chico tan bueno como Scott a su lado, pasase lo que pasase.


	6. Capítulo cinco

Faltaban días para que Scott se infiltrara en Pym Technologies (ahora renombrado por Cross Technologies) y no podía sentirse más tenso. Hank, Hope y él junto a Luís, Dave y Kurt repasaron el plan más de veinte veces para que nadie se saltara nada y no saliera bien. Y si fallaba no vería a Cassie nunca más.

Golpeaba el saco de arena con precisión y fuerza, este sería el último día que entrenara antes de la misión de sabotear el Yellowjacket. Necesitaba descargar tensión.

—Se te ve motivado.

Hope entró a la sala de brazos cruzados, observando a Scott con detenimiento. Él dejó de golpear y desató las vendas de sus manos.

—No hago más que pensar en el plan para derrotar a Cross. No sé de dónde saco la fuerza para hacer esto…—agachó la cabeza, taciturno— pero sé que podré hacerlo.

—Así se habla —sonrió la castaña—, todos estaremos contigo.

Al mencionar Hope la palabra "todos" se le vino la imagen a la mente de alguien que no estaría en todo esto.

Madison era justo la persona que quería que se mantuviera alejada de él.

* * *

La rubia estudiaba y trabajaba en una tesis de casi cien páginas que debía entregar con urgencia. Había estado encerrada en su habitación por un par de días, tecleando sin parar en el portátil privándole así de libertad. Tenía ojeras muy oscuras bajo sus ojos y el pelo recogido con varios lápices, mal peinado y sucio. Estaba agotada, no le gustaba nada estudiar, pero tenía que sacarse la licenciatura ya.

Beth entró en la habitación sin llamar y casi le da asco ver a su prima sumida en la miseria del estudio.

—¡Madison! —la llamó quitándole los cascos de los oídos.

—¡Ey! ¡Mi ASMR! —se quejó mientras dejaba de escribir, malhumorada. —¿Qué quieres?

—Verás, he estado pensando en una cosa que acabo de hacer y quería que tú te unieras porque eres la protagonista…

Madison frunció el ceño cuando notó vibraciones en su escritorio y se temió lo peor. Tomó el móvil entre sus manos y leyó que la habían metido en un grupo en mayúsculas "FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS DE MADISON" y millones de iconos más.

—¿Qué coño significa esto Beth? ¿Sabes acaso que tengo que hacer mi tesis? ¿Piensas alguna vez en tu adicción a las fiestas? ¿¡Sabes que mi cumpleaños es en julio y faltan meses, no!?

—Te pones muy agresiva cuando estudias, es buen dato saberlo—Beth lo anotó mentalmente— escucha, esa tesis que estás haciendo la terminas esta noche, hacemos la fiesta el fin de semana para relajarnos y descansar, te dan regalitos y bebemos unas copas con nuestros amigos, además he pensado en todo —la morena se sentó en la cama de Madison dando botes en ella— vas a estar de exámenes estos dos últimos meses que quedan así que no podrás ni comer pastel con tantas pruebas, ¿estás segura de que no quieres hacerlo ya y quitártelo de encima?

—Pero voy a cumplir veintitrés antes de tiempo…

—Vamos Maddie, necesito una fiesta, NECESITO divertirme de alguna forma, ¡yo también estoy estudiando filosofía como un muerto!

Madison resopló con un nudo caótico en la cabeza: ya apenas le faltaban quince páginas y es verdad que hacía tiempo que Beth no organizaba nada, se había portado bien. ¿Por qué no?

—Bueno… va-vale, celebramos mi cumpleaños —Beth soltó un chillido de alegría y empezó a botar en la cama de nuevo— ¡pero nada de gente que no conozco! Y será una reunión de amigos, no una fiesta—le aclaró.

—Bueno, ya veremos —la prima Beth alzó las cejas un par de veces con una sonrisa juguetona. —Puedes invitar a tu vecino, seguro que se fija en ti.

—Qué dices…—negó con una sonrisa y poniéndose las gafas por la vista cansada.

—Tú déjamelo a mí, ya le he dejado una invitación en el buzón.

—¿¡Pero por qué no me consultas las cosas!? —Exclamó Madison mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

—Porque eres una tímida que sólo consigue valor cuando bebe.

Beth se levantó para agarrar la puerta e irse.

—Por cierto, dúchate. Confío que te pongas un vestido de esos tan bonitos que tienes, adoro tu fondo de armario.

Y con esto cerró la puerta tras sí, dejando a Maddie haciendo un facepalm.

* * *

Scott volvía al Milgrom Hotel intentando no ser visto por mucha gente hasta ir corriendo a su piso. Bueno, corriendo como podía, tenía agujetas del entrenamiento. Sería mejor descansar.

Entró y cerró la puerta, encontrándose con Luís, Dave y Kurt con los ordenadores en la mesa del salón, tecleando.

—Scotty, bienvenido. ¿Todo listo para el plan infalible? Yo tengo ganas de ser agente de seguridad, madre mía.

—Sí, todo saldrá bien—sonrió a duras penas dejando la mochila en el sofá.

—Por cierto, nuestras vecinas las macizas nos han invitado a una fiesta, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba nada en el piso de abajo.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Madison y Beth? —Preguntó Scott abriendo los ojos.

—Se sabe hasta sus nombres…—rio Dave con Kurt, lanzando indirectas que el moreno ignoró.

—Por lo visto es el cumpleaños de Madison, es mañana. Nos ha invitado a todos—Luís los señaló a los tres— ¿Deberíamos de llevarle un regalo?

—¿En serio estás pensando en ir a esa fiesta? Tienes que repasar el plan, especialmente vosotros tres —sentenció.

—Vamos Scott, ya lo tenemos todo bien repasado y aprendido. Vamos a divertirnos un poco y asistir a la fiesta, ¿eh? —insistió Kurt.

—Vosotros dos sois unos acoplados —los señaló acusadoramente con el dedo— pero… Madison es una gran chica, se merece que nos pasemos un rato y la felicitemos…

—¡Así se habla Scott! —Celebró Luís dando una palmada y frotándose las manos. El moreno cerró los ojos y entró al baño.

—Como sea, tendrás que ir a comprarle algo—dijo pensativo frente al espejo— ya sé…

* * *

El día siguiente llegó, y Madison terminó su tesis muy a su pesar y quedándose dormida sobre el teclado de su portátil. Beth fue a comprar globos, una tarta y demás parafernalias para la fiesta de su prima.

Madison se despertó sobresaltada y con la baba colgando de su barbilla, frotándose la cara por los rayos de sol que recibió de la ventana. Recordó haber mandado ya su tesis al correo del profesor, pero el lunes la imprimiría y la entregaría en mano igualmente.

Hoy era su no-cumpleaños. Recordó que su prima invitó a Scott y se sonrojó, aunque igualmente no confirmó que iría. En parte le había dicho que sí a Beth como excusa para verlo otra vez sin sospechar.

Aprovechó para calentar agua y darse un baño en el aseo en silencio, algo que escaseaba en esa casa. Se desnudó echando su pijama al cesto de la ropa sucia y sumergió su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando así del agua caliente.

Pocas veces conseguía sentirse tan en paz. Una de las situaciones que lo conseguía era cuando estaba con Scott, ojalá fuera a más. Pero las cosas de palacio van despacio, y era una total ignorante cuando se trataba de conquistar a alguien a quien querías con el alma. Sonrió mirando al techo con sus ojos azules y recordando el relato de Eros y Psique se hundió bajo el agua formando burbujas en la superficie.

* * *

El piso quedó decorado con globos dorados y blancos de helio por todas partes y un gran cartel de "felicidades" colgado en la pared. Beth entraba después de uno de muchos viajes que tuvo que hacer al piso con bebidas alcohólicas como vodka o ginebra. No quiso que Madison ayudara porque sabría que se pondría muy tiquismiquis con todas las cosas que comprara.

—Menos mal que esa quejica se está arreglando…—murmuró para sí mientras guardaba el hielo en la nevera.

—¡Te he oído!

—Uy, um… ¿Cómo vas? Sal a ver qué te has puesto.

La puerta se abrió segundos después y Beth sonrió al ver a su prima tan guapa: había elegido un vestido de mangas cortas color mostaza, algo ajustado dejando ver sus curvas, junto a unos tacones blancos. Tenía pintada la raya del ojo y se puso iluminador y algo de gloss rosa en los labios.

—¿Esto está bien? ¿No será mucho? —se preocupó la rubia mordiéndose el pulgar con nerviosismo.

—Estás genial, Mads— Beth se acercó para acomodar el pelo rubio que caía por el vestido mostaza.

—Nunca llevo cosas tan ajustadas…

—No seas insegura, ven, ayúdame a preparar algo de comida, pronto vendrán los invitados y hay que tenerlos contentos.

Madison sonrió y ambas prepararon varios picoteos para esa noche. Quién sabría qué pasaría una vez que la fiesta empezara.


	7. Capítulo seis

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y los primeros invitados fueron llegando. Eran conocidos de Madison y Beth, no eran muchos, Beth intentó que la fiesta fuera algo discreta como había pedido la rubia.

—El decorado es genial, has hecho un gran trabajo—habló Maddie felicitando a su prima.

—Lo sé—agitó su pelo con suficiencia y Madison rio por sus ocurrencias. —Pronto vendrá tu novio, estate lista. ¿Te has echado suficiente perfume?

—Quizás no pueda venir, está bastante liado con su trabajo… Y no es mi novio.

—Estoy casi segura de que se está interesando en ti.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con ilusión en su voz.

—Sí, yo veo esas cosas, hazme caso—asintió la morena para ir después a hablar con unos amigos que la llamaban. Madison suspiró profundamente, intentando calmar el tambor del corazón. Bebió algo de refresco para relajarse y sólo le quedaba esperar.

* * *

Scott, Luís, Dave y Kurt se arreglaron un poco para causar buena impresión en la fiesta y no desentonar, ya que no sabían muy bien qué tipo de celebración sería. Los cuatro iban bajando por las escaleras para ir al piso de ambas chicas.

—¿Tienes mi regalo Luís?

—Sí, me dio tiempo a comprarlo —sonrió mientras le entregaba una cajita alargada con un lazo rojo.

—¿Qué le habéis comprado? —preguntó Kurt.

—Luís me ha contado que son algo remilgadas, como no sean regalos buenos…

—¿En serio piensas eso? —habló Scott mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Eso no quiere decir que sea malo…—añadió el latino encogiéndose de hombros.

Llegaron al rellano que ya tenía la puerta abierta. Se escuchaba música y conversaciones pero en un tono moderado, además de globos resplandecientes que se asomaban desde adentro.

Scott se sintió algo nervioso y notó sus manos sudar sin motivo, sólo de pensar de ver a Madison se ponía así. A lo mejor no le gusta el regalo, pensó.

Dave y Kurt entraron primeros a la casa y soltaron un "oooh" de admiración, comenzando a comer pastelitos y aperitivos que estaban puestos en la cocina junto a bebidas.

—Voy a intentar conquistar a Beth, ya verás, nadie puede resistirse a mí. —Le dijo Luís a Scott quien rió sonriendo de medio lado.

—Mucha suerte entonces.

Ambos entraron casi a la vez al piso. Habían pocas personas pero como el salón era pequeño parecían haber más de las que parecía.

Scott buscó a Maddie alzando la cara entre los invitados y la vio resurgir entre ellos con un increíble vestido que le sentaba de fábula. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro hasta que alzó la mirada y lo vio frente a ella, quedándose en silencio con una mirada brillante.

—¡Hola! Bienvenidos—consiguió hablar después de unos segundos— me alegra mucho veros en mi fiesta, en serio.

—¡Y nosotros a ti! Te hemos comprado unos detalles—desveló Luís sacando una bolsa de su espalda.

—¿De verdad? No hacía falta, sois muy amables…

Scott se sonrojó aún sin pronunciar palabra, intentando procesar lo hermosa que se veía Madison a sus ojos. Al final se había alegrado de venir.

Madison sonrió con alegría al tomar el regalo de Luís. Lo sacó de la bolsa para descubrir una caja llena de sales y bombas para el baño con olor a rosas, adornado con una moña.

—¡Muchas gracias Luís! —Madison se acercó y le dio un abrazo al moreno que correspondió encantado, frotando la espalda de la fémina con entusiasmo.

—¡Me está abrazando! —Susurró Luís a Scott casi sin creérselo. El ojiverde asentía medio riendo por la reacción exagerada de su amigo hasta que ambos separaron el abrazo— bueno, voy a saludar a Beth y a tomar una copa, os dejo aquí.

—Está sentada en el sofá —indicó Madison antes de que los dejara solos.

Scott aumentó su sonrisa y por fin se acercó un poco más a la rubia para tener algo más de intimidad.

—Wow…—suspiró mirándola a los ojos— estás preciosa. —Admiró, sorprendiendo a Madison.

—¿Eso crees? —sonrió agachando un poco la mirada mientras sujetaba la bolsa.

—Sí… y Dios, ¿cuánto mides? Me sobrepasas.

—1,79 pero ahora me quito los tacones, me están matando…—rió haciendo alguna floritura con las manos— pensé que no venías.

—Lo siento si llegamos tarde, además traemos a dos amigos, espero que no te importe, no nos quedaremos mucho rato—explicó Scott para que no hubiera malentendidos.

—¡No, no! Ni te preocupes, que disfruten de la fiesta.

El moreno palpó el regalo en el bolsillo trasero de su vaquero y lo sacó de inmediato, sobresaltando a Madison.

—Yo… es un detalle, no es mucho… pero…

—Scott—ella lo paró, posando su mano en la muñeca de Scott con delicadeza, en un simple roce. —Está bien, todo lo que me regales será perfecto.

Aún le costaba tocar a Scott sin nervios pero Dios, qué bien se sentía notar su piel tibia y trabajada contra la suya. El moreno asintió rápidamente y le dio el regalo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, te lo mereces.

Madison se mordió el labio inferior con una sonrisa y con cuidado levantó la tapa de la caja, quedando maravillada por su regalo.

Sacó con delicadeza el collar dorado, en el que colgaban un corazón y su inicial, la letra m. Era resplandeciente y fino y se veía de buena calidad. Madison pegó unos saltitos emocionados haciendo reír a Scott.

—¡Es una pasada! ¿Podrías ponérmelo? ¡Ya quiero llevarlo!

Scott asintió encantado y Madison se dio la vuelta mientras apartaba su pelo a un lado. El collar se acomodó en su cuello y Scotty lo abrochó con facilidad.

Varios amigos de Madison se acercaron a ver el collar y a comentarle lo bien que le quedaba. Mientras disfrutaba de su momento de gloria, Scott fue a la isla de la cocina a servirse una bebida, ya que los dos tragones de Dave y Kurt la habían desalojado.

Sorbió de su vaso sin perder la vista en lo que le interesaba. Madison no sólo era hermosa por fuera, también lo era su alma. Y eso que la conocía de hace menos de un mes.

La vio echándose unas fotos con sus amigos sin dejar de beber.

—Es preciosa, ¿a que sí?

Scott casi se atraganta del susto y se le derramó bebida por la barbilla, girándose a ver de dónde provenía esa voz.

Era Beth, la prima de Madison. Estaba apoyada en una de las encimeras a la vez que comía algunos aperitivos de una bandeja desinteresadamente, mirando de reojo a Scott.

—C-Creo que no nos conocemos personalmente—Scott se limpió la boca con una servilleta que había por allí y le extendió la mano a la morena, quien aceptó alegremente. —Soy Scott.

—Yo Beth—retiró la mano para poder seguir comiendo— perdona por las fiestas que hacía antes, Madison me tiene un poco controlada. —Confesó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No te preocupes—Scott le restó importancia— ¿No estás con Luís?

—No, tu amigo no para de pretenderme, creo que ya se ha cansado de mí. La verdad es que no me interesa tener pareja ni el sexo, soy feliz así.

—Es una buena forma de vida.

Beth sonrió y siguió mirando a su prima, que ya se había puesto unos zapatos planos. Luego miró a Scott. Ese par de idiotas podían ser pareja, pero las personalidades de ambos se frenaban constantemente. Cada uno tiene cosas de las que ocuparse primero, pensó ella.

—Voy a poner música más lenta, más vale que saques a mi prima a bailar o estás muerto—le señaló sacudiendo las mijitas de sus manos y retirándose de allí. Scott alzó ambas cejas rápidamente, era un precio razonable.

* * *

Madison se despidió de algunos amigos que tuvieron que irse a estudiar, se aproximaban las evaluaciones y no debían perder el tiempo en una fiesta, cosa que ella entendió comprensiblemente.

Recogió algunos platos y vasos de la mesa del salón para retirarlos a la cocina, no quería ver nada desordenado para mañana. La verdad es que tenía unas ojeras, necesitaba dormir.

Escuchó que las canciones cambiaron a otras más lentas y vio a Luís sacando a Beth a bailar para su mala suerte. Maddie rio por lo bajo hasta que una mano se extendió a ella.

—¿Bailas? —Le animó Scott algo avergonzado— si te digo la verdad, Beth me ha amenazado de muerte si no te sacaba a la pista…

—No esperaba menos de ella—suspiró rodando los ojos— bueno, no vamos a hacerle el feo.

Tomó la mano de él con cuidado y la llevó más cerca del salón. Ella con timidez posó las manos en los fuertes hombros y él en la cintura, balanceándose ambos poco a poco.

Madison apretó los labios formando una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Scott sólo la miraba a los ojos sin expresión en su rostro, como si la estuviera admirando profundamente. Después de varios minutos disfrutando del baile y del contacto, Scott habló con suavidad para no romper el momento.

—Tengo que decirte que leí ese relato mitológico que me dejaste a medias.

—¿Y qué te ha parecido?

—Bien, todo acaba como debe ser. No hay mucha mitología que termine con un matrimonio feliz.

—Creo que lo escribieron así porque Eros es el dios del amor…—Susurró ella.

—Ambos ponen de su parte para solucionar sus problemas, eso se puede ajustar a la vida actual, créeme— rió Scott. —A veces las cosas terminan bien.

Madison volvió a sonreír ampliamente, esta vez mostrando sus dientes y hoyuelos.

—El día que te pedí hielos te vi subiendo las escaleras…—confesó ella de repente, después de unos segundos.

—Sí, yo también te vi en la puerta.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, tenías cara de pescado.

—¿De pescado? ¿Qué narices es eso? —Preguntó Madison empezando a reír.

—Pues con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, ay que ver que no conoces esa cara— negó fingiendo estar decepcionado para hacer el chiste.

—La verdad es que me lo creo, soy muy expresiva cuando no me doy cuenta…

Scott ahogó una carcajada, pero consiguió recomponer su postura. Los demás que no bailaban los miraban conversar y Beth les convencía en susurros de que serían novios pronto porque era medio pitonisa y con varias copas de más predecía el futuro. Todo esto dicho por ella, lo que no sabían era si lo decía de verdad o en chiste.

—Scott—él hizo un ademán de que la escuchaba atento— desde que te vi, yo… quise que formaras parte de mi vida—Scott abrió los ojos, parpadeando— eres una persona tan buena, no sé cómo lo supe pero quería profundamente ser tu amiga— Madison se mordió el labio, frunciendo el ceño con culpabilidad— siento si todo esto ha sido forzado, no sabía cómo acercarme a ti sin parecer una rara…

—He de decir… que rara ya eres—Maddie torció la boca, no muy conforme con la crítica— y segundo… menos mal que lo hiciste, porque me caes genial. Yo también quiero que seas parte de mi vida… últimamente las cosas parecen irreales a mi alrededor, y tú has sido el hilo que me ha conectado con la realidad. Créeme, absolutamente todo en mi vida está fuera de contexto. Estar contigo me estabiliza, y me alegro.

Madison se abalanzó a Scott para darle un gran abrazo de oso que él correspondió sonrojado, acariciando con cariño el pelo de Mads. La rubia estaba súper emocionada de que le agradara su compañía y de que algún que otro modo le había dicho que era esencial para él. Era un momento feliz para los dos.

De repente se escucharon unos tacones apresurados por el pasillo y Beth vio entrar a una mujer que no conocía.

—¿¡Scott!? Menos mal que te encuentro, llevo llamándote desde hace media hora, ¿qué haces aquí?

Él y Madison separaron su abrazo. Palideció a ver a esa mujer trajeada y con el pelo oscuro.

—Hope, lo siento, estaba en el cumpleaños de una amiga…—habló acercándose a la tal Hope.

—¿Sabes que el lunes tenemos que robar el traje, no?

¿Traje? ¿Robo? ¿De qué narices estaban hablando?

—Shh…—chistó Scott haciéndola callar.

—Hola, ¿eres amiga de Scott? —preguntó Madison siendo amable— si quieres puedes quedarte a tomar algo.

—No bonita, será mejor que estés al margen de esto—finalizó sin mirarla dos veces.

—¡Hope! —Scott no acababa de creerse lo que había dicho.

Los demás invitados estaban mirando incrédulos y Luís, Dave y Kurt se reunieron junto a ellos dos.

—Hay un fallo en el cinturón de tu traje, tienes que revisarlo.

—Ejem—Beth se acercó para tomar cartas en el asunto— por favor, váyase de esta fiesta, no está invitada.

Hope frunció el ceño y luego miró a Scott, indignada. Él ni siquiera dijo nada, no era su casa para decidir quién se iba o no.

Al final se dio media vuelta y esperó a los demás a que salieran al pasillo para hablar con ellos.

Scott se acercó a Madison, tomándola gentilmente de las manos.

—Siento no poder a quedarme a disfrutar de la tarta, nos lo hemos pasado muy bien, ¿verdad chicos? —los demás asintieron y saludaron a Madison desde atrás, yéndose con Hope.

—No te preocupes, has venido y eso es lo que importa.

—Perdona a Hope, vive estresada con el trabajo, estas ejecutivas…—ella sonrió de medio lado, alzando la ceja— pásatelo muy bien Maddie.

Scott se atrevió y depositó un beso en la mejilla sonrojada de la rubia, quien se encogió un poco de vergüenza en su sitio. Después de la despedida, Madison cerró la puerta para que no hubiera más incidentes de intrusos, y cuando estuviera sola, buscaría el nombre de Scott Lang en internet.


	8. Capítulo siete

A la mañana siguiente era sábado, y Madison dedicó ese día al descanso y al ocio, pero no olvidaba lo que dijo esa mujer que interrumpió en su fiesta.

Hace unos años Maddie tuvo un novio que sólo la quiso por ser la legítima heredera de Energías Eckmann, pero al descubrir que ella renunció a la empresa la dejó sin explicación. Esto la destrozó y le costó bastante tiempo recuperarse de aquél duro golpe y había causado su desconfianza en las personas.

Y aunque sabía que Scott no era así, sólo quería asegurarse…

Tomó su portátil y tecleó no muy segura "Scott Lang" en Google y luego de unos segundos aparecieron bastantes resultados.

"Golpe a VistaCorp", "Scott Lang cumplirá tres años de prisión", "Hackeo en las instalaciones de VistaCorp", "Arrestado un ex empleado por sabotaje justo en VistaCorp" eran algunos de los resultados, dejando a Madison anonadada.

—Oh Dios…—clicó en "Hackeo en instalaciones de VistaCorp" y comenzó a leer.

 _"La empresa de seguridad VistaCorp ha sido imputada de un delito de cobros innecesarios a clientes que llevaban tramitándose desde hacía años, según las fuentes. El hacker y ex empleado de VistaCorp, Scott Lang, devolvió los millones robados a los clientes, publicando todos los registros bancarios en línea."_

—¡Hey Mads! —Madison cerró su portátil de un golpe, intentando disimular que no hacía nada importante. Beth se estaba asomando a su habitación—Voy a salir a tomar algo, después vuelvo… ¿Qué hacías? —sospechó la morena alzando una ceja.

—Nada, estaba pensando en otro trabajo que tengo que hacer…—disimuló mientras cogía un par de bolígrafos del lapicero.

Beth se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta, marchándose de casa.

Madison se llevó uno de los bolis a la boca, mordisqueándolo y pensando en lo que acababa de leer. Scott era una especie de justiciero, no ningún ladrón. Vio lo que estaba mal e hizo justicia, ella también lo hubiera hecho, y se le condenó con la cárcel. Todo eso era muy injusto pero no se podía poner de verdaderos culpables a VistaCorp, ya que es una empresa bastante grande y usaron a Scott como cabeza de turco.

Suspiró al ver que estaba en lo cierto con Scott.

* * *

Llegó la tarde y Beth aún no volvía de su cita. Madison lavaba los platos de la comida y los de la noche anterior en la pila de la cocina, hasta que la interrumpieron llamando a la puerta. La rubia cerró el grifo del agua y se quitó los guantes de fregar, yendo a abrir.

—¿Luís? —preguntó al verlo parado en la puerta, mirando hacia los lados— ¿Qué necesitas?

—Necesito hablar un rato contigo, ¿puedo pasar?

—Claro, ponte cómodo.

Luís entró alegremente y se sentó en el sofá, acompañado de Maddie.

—¿Te apetece algo de beber?

—¡No gracias! Verás, yo sé que eres muy amiga de Scott y que le aprecias mucho.

La rubia asintió a lo que le decía, algo extrañada.

—No te puedo contar muchos secretos porque es sobre ese trabajo tan importante que debe hacer… y sé que puedes manipular Energías Eckmann para nosotros.

—Espera… ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —preguntó Madison cortándolo, con el corazón en un puño.

—Por tu apellido—sonrió Luís a la vez que ella rodaba los ojos. —Lo sé desde hace un tiempo, por el buzón.

—Bueno…—Madison apretó su puente de la nariz por un par de segundos intentando relajarse— no tiene importancia… hablábamos de ese trabajo tan secreto que tenéis.

—¡Ah! Sí. Es por si sale mal. Deberás cortar toda la electricidad de San Francisco durante unos veinte segundos para nosotros.

—¿Perdona? —no debía haber escuchado bien—No puedo hacer eso. Mi padre perdería millones de dólares e incluso contratos con otras empresas.

—¡Por favor! Es sólo por si acaso—le rogó— Scott no sabe nada, pero no quiero que le pase nada malo a mi amigo. Esto será un secreto entre nosotros dos, no va a saber que nos has ayudado.

Madison agitó la cabeza, ¿qué le podría pasar a Scott si no ayudaba? No se iría a morir… ¿verdad? ¿verdad…?

—E-Está bien… lo haré…

—¡Genial!

—¿A qué hora será ese "trabajo"?

—El lunes por la tarde, te avisaré con este pinganillo—Luís sacó del bolsillo un lío de cables enredados y después de un rato los desenredó, quedando con una especie de auricular en uno de los extremos. —Sólo debes ponértelo cuando caiga el sol, te enterarás de todo, pero no te permite comunicarte con nosotros.

—Pero a esa hora tengo que entregar la tesis…—murmuró, encogiéndose en el sofá.

—Entonces…

—Espera, no pasa nada—recapacitó Madison— la entregaré antes, no sé, haré lo que sea para estar en la central de energía. No quiero que le pase nada malo a Scott…

—Todo irá bien, oh Maddie muchas gracias, sólo es por precaución, te lo prometo—Luís se levantó enérgico del sofá dejando algo preocupada a la rubia, que lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Yo…—ella frotaba las manos nerviosamente—con lo que sea me avisas…

—Claro, adiós.

Ambos se despidieron y cuando Madison estuvo sola observó el pinganillo en su mano en silencio.

* * *

—¿Listos?

—Sí, vamos Scotty.

Luís, Dave y Kurt rodearon a Scott para ocultarlo desde la furgoneta hasta al piso de Milgrom Hotel. Últimamente la policía rondaba mucho por esos alrededores, se temía que por orden de Paxton. Lo malo es que parecían pingüinos protegiendo a una cría del frío…

Entraron con la llave y saludaron al portero para luego subir por las escaleras.

—¡Cuidado Luís, que me pisas! —se quejó Dave.

—Me está entrando claustrofobia…—dijo Scott desde adentro, medio agachado.

—¡Ya estamos, ya estamos!

Luís abrió la cerradura y los cuatro por fin pudieron descansar adentro, respirando con tranquilidad. Kurt corrió las cortinas del salón por si acaso.

—Increíblemente eso ha sido demasiado fácil.

—Hey chicos—Luís llamó a los demás— no hay nada para cenar.

—¿Y si pedimos una pizza? —sugirió Scott quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola en el sofá.

—No tenemos dinero—hablaron los tres al unísono.

—¿Y si vamos al supermercado?

—Ya han cerrado—Kurt revisó la hora del teléfono.

—¡Ya sé qué podemos hacer! Pidámosle a las vecinas que nos dejen cenar en su casa, ¿eh, eh?

—¿Qué? No, no—negó Scott rotundamente— ¿te has vuelto loco Luís?

—¿Por qué no? Hoy por nosotros, mañana por ellas.

—A lo mejor les sobró tarta de la fiesta del otro día y nos la dan—Sugirió Kurt pensativo. Scott rodó los ojos, impresionado por la actitud de esos tres.

—Sois unos caraduras, en serio.

—¡Vamos Scotty! ¿No sois amigos? Yo creía que sí, además Madison es muy amable y hospitalaria, y ella nos ha pedido varias cosas antes.

—Sí, pero…

—Podemos ir los tres y subirte algo de comer luego.

No sabía cómo lo hacía pero Luís siempre convencía a Scott para lo bueno y para lo malo.

—Está bien, vamos. Es una lata que los domingos esté cerrado casi todo…

Era el día antes del golpe a Pym Technologies y ninguno pudo ir a comprar nada al supermercado por estar preparando el equipo y los planos por donde entraría Scott hasta la Yellowjacket. Habían estado comiendo en casa de Hank y Hope esos días sin preocuparse.

Los cuatro bajaron al piso y Scott era el único que sentía un mínimo de vergüenza al pedir la cena y más a Madison. Últimamente estuvo pensando en ella, no mucho, porque Hope también ocupaba sus pensamientos con tanto mundo cuántico y tanto plan entre las manos.

Luís llamó al timbre. Madison se encontraba recostada en el sofá leyendo una revista, pero andaba más en sus pensamientos que en otra cosa, y Beth preparaba la cena en la cocina. Fue ella quien abrió la puerta.

—Hoooola. —Alargó la o al ver tantos hombres desamparados en la puerta. Madison alzó la mirada para ver quiénes eran.

—¡Hola Beth! Dios, estás muy guapa hoy—halagó Luís pero lo único que consiguió fue que Beth se cruzara de brazos.

—¿Qué queréis?

—Verás, es que los supermercados están cerrados y acabamos de venir de trabajar, no tenemos nada en la nevera, por si pudiéramos cenar con vosotras, lo agradeceríamos mucho, sólo sería por esta vez…—Luís intentó usar su poder de convicción, pero eso con Beth no funcionaba demasiado.

—¿En serio? ¿No tenéis familia o qué?

—L-Lo sentimos mucho, nos las apañaremos—saltó Scott avergonzado por la situación— te dije que no era buen plan…—le susurró a su amigo medio enfadado.

—¡Esperad! Por Dios Beth, son nuestros amigos.

Maddie se acercó con los brazos en jarra y sonrió al ver a Scott. Él se sonrojó al ver que seguía llevando el collar que le regaló.

—Que se vayan al Burguer King…

—Yo le he pedido muchas cosas a Scott y nunca nos ha dicho nada, y Luís me ayudó cuando me caí hace dos semanas, calla—la apartó de la puerta y ella volvió a la cocina, molesta. —Pasad y sentaros, preparábamos la cena.

—¡Gracias! Maddie, eres un ángel—Luís le pellizcó una mejilla con cariño, Dave le tomó las manos como si fuera un milagro de navidad y Kurt le guiñó un ojo al pasar. —Vamos Scott.

Todos entraron hambrientos y se sentaron en el salón. Scott acompañó a las dos chicas a la cocina.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad, no teníais por qué.

—No es nada, además yo sé que Beth no os hubiera dejado a la intemperie.

—Sí… claro…

Madison rodó los ojos haciendo reír a Scott.

—Tenemos sopa de tomate y sándwiches de queso. —Anunció la rubia a los chicos.

—¡Hala! ¡Como cuando era pequeño! Qué ilusión—Luís se empezó a frotar las manos muerto de hambre, esperando su ración.

Sirvieron los cuencos con la sopa y cucharas. Los chicos tomaron el plato y luego Beth sirvió los sándwiches de queso calientes. Maddie se quedó comiendo en la cocina y Scott la acompañó porque no había sitio en el salón.

—¿Qué tal va todo? —Preguntó él, llamándole la atención. —¿Cómo acabó la fiesta?

—Muy bien, lo pasé genial, aunque cumpliera años anticipados—rió la rubia partiendo su sándwich por la mitad— todos fueron muy amables conmigo.

—¿Te regalaron más cosas? —Scott la escuchaba con atención sin quitar la vista en sus gestos.

—Sí, creo que unas deportivas, una camiseta… y un cuenco tibetano.

—¿Qué rayos es eso?

—Espera, yo sé que esto te va a encantar—rió Mads escapándose un momento a su cuarto. Scott la siguió con la mirada con una sonrisa y la vio saliendo con un cuenco redondo y una especie de maza con una parte acolchada— cierra los ojos.

—¿Seguro que no me darás con ese mazo en la cabeza? —bromeó haciéndola reír.

—Tienes mi palabra.

Scott cerró los ojos. La rubia acercó el bol tibetano y con la maza lo golpeó suavemente, consiguiendo un sonido muy lejano como de una campana que relajaba al moreno. Madison fue pasando el cuenco hasta el otro oído de Scott para que el sonido se centrara allí también.

—Wow. Es relajante. —Murmuró encantado.

—Sirve para recolocar las energías. —El sonido cada vez se oía más lejano.

Los demás los miraban. Se preguntaban si sabían que ellos también estaban allí.

Madison miró la maza y le dio a Scott en la frente no muy fuerte, haciéndolo reír de nuevo, provocando un ataque de risa entre los dos.

—Menos mal que ese palo está acolchado…—Scott se sobó la frente, negando con una sonrisa y mirando cómo Madison se partía.

—¡Si te vieras la cara! Ni te lo esperabas— rió mientras se sujetaba el vientre de la risa, intentando calmarse un poco. —Ay…—Se sobó la cara para luego sentarse en la isla de la cocina. —Creo que eres muy ingenuo.

—Sí, debe de ser eso—Scott la miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos a la vez que removía su sopa de tomate.

—¡Mads! Dile a Scott sobre la residencia…—Habló su prima desde el salón.

—Oh. —La rubia tomó una cucharada de la sopa, tomando un tono más serio. —He solicitado residencia en la universidad.

—Oh. Bien.

—Es más barato que el alquiler de este piso y me pilla muy cerca, quizá tenga que mudarme, me dan la respuesta la semana que viene…

—Yo también estoy aquí de paso, pero podremos vernos sin problemas si nos mudamos. No es nada malo. —Scott siempre miraba el lado positivo y eso para él era una mejoría en ambas vidas. Él tendría en un futuro una casa nueva y Madison ahorraría dinero mudándose.

—Es una idea genial, ojalá vivamos en la misma manzana.

Luís se acercó a ellos extendiendo el cuenco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Más, por favor?

* * *

La cena transcurrió con normalidad con algunas bromas de por medio que Beth no soportaba, pero bueno, qué le iba a hacer. Después de un rato se prepararon para regresar al piso.

—Cuando cobremos este trabajo os invitaremos las dos a cenar al restaurante que queráis, no importa lo caro que sea—prometió Luís— te quiero Beth.

—Yo a ti no—resopló ella.

—Buenas noches a todos—se despidió Madison al ver que ya se iban y cerró la puerta. Mañana sería un día importante.


	9. Capítulo ocho

Lunes por la mañana. Al final todos debieron volver a la casa de Hank y Hope a dormir después de cenar con Madison y Beth, ya que Hank se estaba poniendo muy nervioso pensando en Luís y en todo lo que charlaría si se le iba la misión de la cabeza.

Scott recordó mientras se ponía el traje el beso en la frente que le dio a su hija mientras dormía, temiendo que fuera de despedida. Ahora tenía que ir hasta el final.

* * *

Madison se colocó el pinganillo y se introdujo el cable por dentro de la camiseta, guardando la batería en el bolsillo del vaquero. Aún no se oía nada, no estaba operativo.

No sabía de qué era ese trabajo, pero estaba segura que sería parecido al escándalo de VistaCorp. Luís le garantizó que Scott no sabría nada, y que ella no se vería involucrada en esto más de lo necesario. Tener el apellido Eckmann era una carga muy grande no solo para ella, sino para su familia.

Maddie esperaba la cola de la copistería para sacar su tesis y entregarla en la siguiente hora a su tutor de la universidad en mano. Era un manojo de nervios andante, los lunes siempre eran horrorosos para ella.

Después de sacar su tesis la guardó en su mochila y salió disparada calle abajo para ir a la universidad. Luego de unos minutos notó interferencias en el pinganillo y comenzaron a escucharse voces.

— _Todo listo._

— _Deseadme suerte._

Mierda, era la voz de Scott.

— _Servicios en línea._

Apretó el pinganillo contra su oído para escuchar mejor.

— _El nivel de agua está cayendo._

Madison no estaba entendiendo nada, ¿estaban en el mar?

Revisó la hora por un momento y se dio un poco más de prisa en llegar a su universidad. Fue corriendo subiendo las escaleras y esquivando alumnos hasta la clase de su tutor, llegando la primera.

—¡Hola! Hola, vengo a… uf—intentaba respirar con normalidad después de la carrera que se había dado— vengo a entregar mi tesis en físico, maestro.

—Vaya, eres la primera, déjame ver…—fue revisando la lista de asistencia mientras que Madison pegaba saltitos en su sitio muy nerviosa, sacando la tesis de su mochila y poniéndola en el escritorio. —Aquí estás, confirmada. Ya puedes irte.

—Gracias profesor, nos vemos. —Salió disparada a tomar un taxi que la llevara a la centrar principal de Energías Eckmann, donde se podía desactivar toda la electricidad de San Francisco.

—¡Oye, la tesis tendrá puesto el nombre! ¿¡No!? —Gritó el profesor desde el aula, sin escuchar respuesta.

* * *

— _Llegando a segunda posición. ¡A toda velocidad Ant-ony, vamos!_

Madison entró en el taxi, posicionándose en los asientos de detrás.

—A Energías Eckmann, y rápido—le dijo al conductor quien se puso a conducir como le ordenó.

El pinganillo no se oía bien, había interferencias, y por culpa de eso Madison casi se pone a llorar de los nervios, conteniéndose la emoción.

— _Los servidores están fritos, copias de seguridad borradas._

— _Re-representant… HYDRA…_

Maddie se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida por oír una de las palabras tabú desde su infancia: HYDRA, la organización terrorista que deseaba el control mundial. Un cáncer de la humanidad que creían extinto desde hace relativamente poco.

¿Sus amigos eran agentes encubiertos? ¿Estarían relacionados con los Vengadores?

— _Vale chicos, estoy aquí._

—Oh mierda, ¡ACELERE!

Energías Eckmann estaba a las afueras de la ciudad y se tardaba en llegar más menos veinte minutos dependiendo del tráfico, pero echándole cuentas, faltaban sólo cinco minutos.

— _Buen trabajo chicas, ahora me encargo yo._

El taxi dio un frenazo y Madison sintió las secuelas del golpe en su cuello, frotándoselo con dolor.

—Son dieciséis con veinticinco, señorita.

—¡Póngalo en la cuenta del señor Eckmann! —Gritó saliendo del coche sin siquiera cerrar la puerta, adentrándose por el camino de tierra hasta las puertas de la sede central de E.E.

—¿¡Señorita Eckmann!? —Exclamó el guardia de seguridad, dejándola pasar de inmediato. Si ella iba ahí es que era un asunto grave.

—¿¡Está papá en su oficina!? Bueno, ¡no le digas que yo he estado aquí!

Madison entró corriendo en el edificio, llamando la atención de todos los empleados, mientras se dirigía a la sala de cargas y reactores. Sentía que el aire le cortaba las mejillas y la culpabilidad se apoderaba de ella ya que su padre no tenía la culpa de lo que iba a pasar, algo que traería, quizás, consecuencias.

Obviamente la puerta del reactor no se abría así como así pero Madison tenía una identificación electrónica que llevaba en la cartera. La sacó con prisas y el lector identificó la tarjeta, dejándola pasar.

La vibración de la sala le retumbó los oídos y temió perder la señal del pinganillo, pero algo escuchaba. Se posicionó frente a la tabla de comandos, estaba llenos de palancas y botones a los que sólo se podía acceder con una llave en concreto.

Había una gran palanca central que servía para casos de emergencia. Cortaba el suministro de electricidad de Nueva York, así como también podía volverse a activar.

— _¡Ahora, ya! ¡Eh, espera!_

— _¿¡Qué, ¿¡qué quiere decir espera!?_

— _¡No le puedo dar al botón!_

Madison escuchó el grito de Scott y lo mandó todo a la mierda: agarró con fuerza la palanca y con todas sus fuerzas la bajó, haciendo apagar las turbinas y los reactores, dejando a Nueva York sin luz.

La conexión se perdió y todo quedó en silencio hasta que se empezó a escuchar el sistema de emergencia.

—Te-tengo que esperar veinte segundos…—habló consigo misma, agarrando la palanca mientras las manos le temblaban como un terremoto la estuviera sacudiendo.

Maldito Luís, no volvía a aceptar algo tan arriesgado como esto en su vida.

Madison estaba tan concentrada en contar los veinte segundos que ignoró los pasos que se aproximaban desde el pasillo, hasta que por fin levantó la palanca y la central volvió a estar activa.

—¡Quieta, manos arriba!

La rubia se giró alzando las manos totalmente indefensa, respirando con fuerza. Varios policías y guardias de la central la apuntaban con pistola en silencio, aunque algunos bajaron las armas al ver que se trataba de la hija del presidente.

Y hablando del rey de Roma que por la puerta se asoma.

El padre de Madison se abrió paso para ver quién había saboteado la central, para luego quedarse con la boca abierta.

—¿¡Madison!?

La nombrada bajó las manos y la cabeza. Esta charla sería muy dura.

* * *

—No me puedo creer que hayas hecho esto. ¿Sabes quién ha llamado? El señor Stark, por lo visto estaba diseñando un programa para S.H.I.E.L.D. y se fue la luz, menos mal que tenía generadores de electricidad en su edificio, sino hasta podría desvincular el contrato que tenemos en común. ¿Me puedes decir qué te estaba pasando por la cabeza para que dejaras a Nueva York sin electricidad?

—S-Sólo ha sido por unos segundos…

Madison estaba sentada frente al escritorio de su padre con la cabeza agachada y el pelo tapándole la tristeza del rostro. Llevaban casi una hora hablando de lo sucedido y el señor Eckmann no paraba de preguntarle por qué había llegado a tales extremos, pero ella no podía decirle el motivo.

—Me da igual que hayan sido unos segundos, Madison. Dame tu acreditación de la empresa.

Obedeció sin rechistar y entregó la tarjeta dejándola en la encimera con los ojos rojos y húmedos. No había llorado, pero estaba a punto.

—Es la primera vez que haces algo así y sé que hay motivos.

—Lo siento, de verdad…—se disculpó, sudando frío.

—Con sentirlo no basta…—el señor Eckmann suspiró y se recargó en su asiento. No quería ser malo con Maddie, era una buena hija que nunca le había dado problemas— vete, ya hablaremos otro día.

Asintió apenada y salió del despacho de su padre, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Lo peor es que había estado escuchando tras el pinganillo toda esa hora, y se estaba poniendo más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Las interferencias hicieron que escuchara todo a medias, y no se estuvo concentrando por culpa de su padre.

Ahora mismo reinaba un silencio abrumador.

Caminó por los pasillos, bajando por las escaleras lentamente, la fábrica estaba casi vacía. Decidió volver andando a Milgrom Hotel, aunque le llevara más tiempo del que disponía.

—Espero que todo haya salido bien…—pensó en voz alta.

Y nada más salir de la central, un horrible pitido estalló en el oído donde estaba colocado el pinganillo, provocando que Madison gritara de dolor y se lo quitara de cuajo.

—¡Joder! —gritó molesta mirando el auricular.

No paró de pitar en casi veinte segundos. ¿Eso era una mala señal?

Madison no quiso pensar más. Scott estaría bien y ella había colaborado en eso.

Y comprendió que le quería, le quería mucho más de lo que imaginaba.

Y cuando lo viera las cosas serían distintas.

Porque ella había decidido cambiarlas y ser valiente a partir de ahora.


	10. Capítulo nueve

**Llegamos al penúltimo capítulo. Muchas gracias a los que han dedicado a leer esta historia aunque no haya sido muy popular, pero me gustó mucho escribirla. Con cariño, HikariGoth.**

Cuatro días pasaron de descanso para todos. Un gran y merecido descanso que Madison no aprovechó.

Estaba tan emocionada por ver a Scott, de que regresara de su trabajo, que se pasaba todas las horas revisando la mirilla de la puerta con ilusión a que apareciera en las escaleras o bajando a visitarla. No había ido ella para no causar molestias ya que sabía que Scott era un hombre ocupado que necesitaba relajarse, así que no le importó esperarle con ilusión.

Pero parecía que el día en el que se reencontraran estaba algo lejos.

Por lo menos sabía por manos de Luís que Scott había salido ileso de la misión y se alegró muchísimo.

Vio a su prima por la mirilla y le abrió la puerta, dejándola pasar.

—Ha llegado una carta para ti Mads. —Le entregó su correspondencia a Maddie quien la tomó contenta y con muchas ojeras por no haber dormido bien y vio quién era el destinatario.

—Es de la universidad…—abrió la carta y desplegó el papel, leyendo detenidamente su contenido— ¡Beth! ¡Me conceden el piso en la residencia universitaria! —agitó la carta alegremente dando un par de saltitos nerviosos, ya característicos de ella.

—¡BIEN! —celebró Beth dando una palmada, molestando así a Madison—perdón, digo… qué pena primita, te vas de casa…

—No finjas Beth, me da igual, estoy tan contenta por esta noticia, yo, yo…—se subió a la isla de la cocina y cruzó sus piernas, sentándose a lo indio— voy a confesarme a Scott.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡Sí, lo sé! ¡Es una locura, yo…! — rió feliz, llevándose las manos a la cara y luego al pelo— ¡Le propondré que se venga a vivir conmigo, puedo alquilarle una habitación a bajo precio y dejará de dormir en el sofá! Seguro que acepta, odia el sofá de Luís. Lo malo es que tengo que hacer la mudanza hoy, sino me quitan la plaza…

—¿En serio te confesarás a Scott? ¿Cómo?

—Pues, le compraré un ramo de flores, me arreglaré para verle, no lo sé, ¡estoy tan nerviosa! Sólo iré a prepararlo todo, voy a ducharme, ya verás, no me habrás visto nunca tan guapa.

—Mads…

Madison no escuchó a su prima y se metió en el baño a darse una ducha ligera. Beth se mostraba un poco preocupada, Scott era algo mayor para ella y no estaba tan segura si iría a corresponderle. De todas formas, era algo que tenía que pasar, y era ahora o nunca.

* * *

Madison apretó el ramo de girasoles recién comprados contra su pecho. Le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto desde que vio a Scott por primera vez, y se repitió a sí misma que lo amaba tanto que no le importara que le rechazara, si podía seguir en su vida sería más que un regalo.

Pero a la vez tenía tanto miedo.

Pudiera ser que después de aquello no quisiera verla y eso la ponía muy triste. Pero sabía muy en el fondo que Scott era una especie de alma gemela, se complementaban como dos piezas de puzles perfectas. Le dolería que las cosas terminaran mal. Esperaba que él la necesitara como ella lo necesita a él.

Suspiró profundamente y sonrió frente a su puerta. Pasó saliva temblorosamente y llamó al timbre como de costumbre. Esperaba que se encontrara adentro y la recibiera con un gran abrazo.

La puerta se abrió para dejar ver a un Luís impresionado por el aspecto y las flores de Madison. Estaba increíblemente hermosa y el conjunto de falda corta brillante y un top con escote en v lo hacía delirar.

—¡Madison! Veo que hueles a rosas, has estado usando las sales que te regalé, ¿eh? Por cierto, ¿para quién son esas flores?

—Son para Scott. ¿Ves? Son girasoles, porque él es resplandeciente y bonito como ellas—le explicó con las mejillas color carmesí— por cierto, ¿está en casa? Tengo que decirle una cosa.

—No, debe seguir estando con su novia, lleva en su casa desde que terminamos la misión, ya sabes, dándose revolcones y esas cosas…

Madison abrió los ojos y apretó aún más el ramo contra ella. ¿Perdón? ¿Había oído bien?

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué?

—¡Sí! Ya sabes, Hope, la que llegó a tu fiesta sin avisar.

—Pe-pero si Scott me dijo q-que no estaba interesado en las relaciones de p-pareja…—tartamudeó con torpeza intentándolo asimilar.

—Pues la verdad es que ya llevan tonteando bastante tiempo, como hace un mes o así…

El corazón de Madison quedó anonadado, destruido, pisoteado, aplastado, reventado y congelado. El nudo de la garganta se formó como si la estuvieran ahorcando y miraba a su alrededor con la cara descompuesta sin saber qué hacer con su agonía, con todo el amor que desbordaba de su pecho, consigo misma, con todo.

—¿Sabes… saber si va a venir…? —Preguntó en un hilo de voz, como un pajarito apunto de desfallecer— ¿antes de esta noche?

—Creo que no, se está mudando a su nueva casa y tiene mucho lío encima—Luís se rascó la nuca ajeno a la situación por la que estaba pasando su vecina. —¿Quieres dejar las flores aquí para cuando venga?

—No—negó muchas veces con la cabeza agachada intentando forzar una sonrisa— no… No le digas que he estado aquí—alzó la mirada y Luís se encontró con su rostro lleno de gruesas lágrimas colgando de su barbilla. —No pasa nada, yo debería de haberme preparado para esto.

—Madison…—ahora el moreno lo comprendió todo.

Tiró el ramo al suelo y salió corriendo escaleras abajo con las piernas temblorosas, tanto que casi se cae por las escaleras. Pero qué más le daba hacerse daño ahora.

Por supuesto Beth la esperaba con la puerta abierta esperando buenas noticias, pero se quedó pálida al ver a Madison entrando casi corriendo, apartándola de la puerta y dirigiéndose a su cuarto, desplomándose en la cama y llorando casi gritando entre las almohadas, retumbando, quisiera o no, en todo el edificio.

—¿¡Qué ha pasado!? ¿¡Scott está muerto u algo así!? —Beth se acercó asustada cerrando la puerta de entrada, quedándose parada frente al cuarto de Madison.

Madison estaba irreconocible ahora. El dolor en su pecho estaba en constante cambio, apretaba las sábanas con vehemencia y la almohada se había teñido de negro por culpa del maquillaje. Todo era un desastre, se había estrellado y la única quien se hubo sacrificado fue ella.

—Madison, cálmate, por favor, te va a dar algo, por favor…—Beth fue corriendo a abrazarla y consiguió colocarla en su pecho a la vez que ella temblaba y gemía del disgusto— Madison, no se acaba el mundo, por favor…—le volvía a pedir, asustada de que a Madison le diera un ataque.

La rubia apretaba los ojos dejando escapar tres o cuatro lágrimas más a la vez que Beth le frotaba la espalda y la acunaba entre sus brazos.

—Yo creía que te iba a aceptar… te lo prometo—Beth seguía hablando pero sin recibir respuesta.

Madison negó rotundamente intentando calmar su llanto, pero no podía. La tensión se había acumulado todo este mes.

Se enamora, la tesis, las fiestas, la lesión en el cuello, el sabotaje a la central de energía, la riña de su padre.

Que le rompan el corazón…

—Cuéntamelo, por favor…—insistió Beth realmente asustada.

—Scott…—Madison se limpió las babas que salían de su boca, por haber estado gritando— ya tiene otra novia y… y se va a mudar y no… no me ha avisado, yo… siento que voy a morirme, que no puedo más…

—Maldito cabrón…—maldijo la morena sin dejar de calmarla, porque su prima le contaba todo en las madrugadas antes de dormir, y le decía ilusionada todo lo que hablaba con Scott en el día, por lo tanto, estaba enterada. —Sé que sientes que te vas a morir, pero no lo vas a hacer, por favor Madison. —No sabía qué decirle en estas situaciones, nunca la había visto así. —El karma lo va a golpear jodidamente fuerte, te lo prometo. Ya verás cómo al tiempo te echa de menos…—le dijo no muy segura.

Madison lloraba en el pecho de Beth, negando a todo lo que le decía. No quería escuchar nada de nadie, simplemente… simplemente quería fluir.

Se quedaron así, casi hasta la tarde, sin siquiera almorzar, cuando a Maddie no le quedaron más lágrimas que llorar en el cuerpo. Beth le daba pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza al ver que eso la calmaba.

—No es por nada, pero—habló la morena después de mucho tiempo. —Tienes que mudarte a la residencia de estudiantes.

Madison abrió los ojos hinchados y se despegó de Beth, tomando unos pañuelos de su mesita de noche para secarse la cara de lágrimas y maquillaje. Estaba horrible.

—Voy a… Voy a recoger todo…—susurró con voz ronca, levantándose poco a poco, aún conmocionada.

Beth se levantó con ella para ayudarla mientras que sacaba una gran maleta, metiendo ahí la ropa, algunos zapatos, cosméticos y objetos personales de Madison.

Ninguna dijo nada, simplemente guardaban las cosas en silencio, y rápidamente. Debía presentarse antes de la noche para confirmar que quería la plaza, sino mañana se la darían a otra persona y perdería la oportunidad.

* * *

—Hola, ¿podrían mandar un taxi a Milgrom Hotel?... Vale, gracias. —Colgó Beth para ver a su prima parada frente a la puerta, mirando por la mirilla. —El taxi ya está llegando.

Madison miraba con los ojos rojos y maltratados el exterior, sin responder a su prima

—Un momento… Scott podría venir, aún…

—¡Deja de arrastrarte, Madison, por favor! —Le pidió Beth apartándola de la puerta y tomándola por los hombros. Le dolía que se estuviera haciendo daño.

Madison cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba suavemente por su mejilla, como una caricia.

—Sólo quería verlo por última vez.

La morena suspiró calmando sus nervios y abrió la puerta, acercando a Maddie a que mirara afuera.

Esperó con sus manos entrelazadas fuertemente a que se escucharan pisadas por las escaleras, a ver asomar su pelo castaño oscuro entre ellas, a que la saludara alegremente como solía hacer siempre. Fue un momento que le pareció eterno, pero que tan sólo duró varios minutos.

El pitido de un coche hizo que ambas despertaran de su letargo.

—Tienes que irte Madison—ella no contestó— Mads, tienes que irte— insistió la morena.

La rubia pasó las manos por su cara y sujetó su maleta con fuerza, saliendo del piso acompañada de Beth. Parecía que no quería dejarla sola.

Bajaron la maleta entre las dos por las escaleras y la soltaron por las ruedas hasta ir al exterior, donde se había hecho de noche ya. El taxi ya esperaba en el bordillo de la carretera.

—Creo que algunas de tus cosas se quedaron en mi piso…—le informó Beth al ver que Madison abría la puerta del taxi.

—Te las regalo. Lo siento, por todo. —Sonrió ligeramente de medio lado, intentando sonreír un poco.

—No digas eso…

—Por favor, no la tomes con Scott. Esto solo ha sido culpa mía.

Madison entró en el taxi con la gran maleta y Beth se agachó a la ventanilla.

—No quieras cargar tú con toda la culpa. —Gruñó— Adiós Madison.

El taxi arrancó y la rubia movió la mano desde la ventanilla como despedida, y cuando Beth subió a su piso y vio en la encimera de la cocina el colgante que Scott le había regalado a Madison por su cumpleaños, un par de lágrimas de emoción contenida se le resbalaron de los ojos.

* * *

—¿Le importa que ponga música? —preguntó el conductor, mirando a través del retrovisor.

—Haga lo que quiera…

La radio comenzó a sonar por los altavoces en un suave murmullo que apenas se entendía.

Madison apoyó la frente en el vidrio de la ventanilla mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, mirando su reflejo estropeado. ¿Por qué las cosas habían terminado tan mal? ¿Hubo exagerado?

No era así, ya que era lo que sentía en ese momento.

No odiaba a Scott, quizás se odiaba a sí misma después de todo. Por querer enamorarse y confiar de nuevo, ahora iba a pasar otro duelo en un momento inoportuno de su vida.

El conductor subió el volumen de la radio, llamando la atención a Maddie.

 _"No te vayas ahora mami_

 _que esto se compone_

 _Hice un juramento_

 _y no lo cumplí._

 _Te fuiste dejando_

 _una marca en mi mente._

 _Llegó otro caballo de tu estatura_

 _qué sabrosura…"_

—¿¡Podría quitar ese cumbión mezclado con pop, por favor!?


	11. Capítulo diez

_Una semana después_

Scott besó a Hope con cariño antes de despedirse para seguir organizando su traslado a su nueva casa. Gracias a Hank había conseguido una financiación para montar su propia empresa de seguridad y ¡uf! Esa semana con Hope había sido simplemente increíble, los dos solos todo el día metidos en la cama, llevaba casi tres años sin… ya sabéis. Salió medio bailando con tranquilidad de ir a Milgrom Hotel, ya que Paxton había quitado la orden de busca y captura.

Tardó un rato en llegar y subió los escalones del edificio de dos en dos, parándose un piso más abajo.

—Mierda, se me ha olvidado hablar con Madison estos días… la visitaré la semana que viene y le contaré todo.

Siguió su camino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abriendo la puerta de su apartamento, encontrándose a Luís haciendo gofres como de costumbre. Tenía un jarrón lleno de girasoles en la isla de la cocina.

—A veces la vida te sonríe Luís—le dijo casi como en una nube. —¿Has comprado esas flores?

—No… son de Madison.

—Esa chica es un cielo, tenemos que invitarla a ella y a su prima a comer, wow, son tantas cosas…—comenzó a hablar recogiendo algunas cosas suyas del salón— es preciosa, inteligente, algo rarita y tímida pero bueno… no entiendo cómo no tiene novio.

Luís dejó de batir la nata mientras veía a Scott ocupado con sus cosas. No se atrevía a decirle ni una palabra.

Scott notó el silencio incómodo y dejó de acomodar una camiseta para llamarle la atención.

—¿Qué te pasa Luís? Estás más callado de lo normal.

El latino lo miró un par de veces y siguió batiendo la crema con mucha más fuerza, extrañando a Scott, que se acercó a él preocupado.

—Luís… qué narices ha pasado. ¿Algo con la empresa que estamos montando?

—No, pero será mejor que te sientes colega.

—De eso nada, lo que tengas que decirme dilo ya.

Luís iba a estallar de tanta información que se estaba guardando y se sentó con emoción contenida a la encimera de la cocina.

—Pues tío todo comenzó cuando noté algo rarito en Madison ya que ella trajo las flores muy ilusionada y arreglada y yo pensé mieeerda se me va a declarar y ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a ducharme, pero pasó algo que yo llevaba sospechando desde hace un tiempo y resultaba que Madison te buscaba a ti, ¿sabes? Y lo mejor es que Dave y Kurt compartían mi opinión, pero dijeron "tiempo al tiempo" y yo vaya, no puedo esperar de la emoción, pero claro yo sabía que estabas con Hope y se me escapó porque tú sabes como soy, que no me puedo callar nada, así que mi teoría y la de Dave y Kurt se confirmó: Madison sintió mucho amorcito en el corazón al verte por primera vez, tanto que creía que te habías dado cuenta pero como tenías tantos problemas no se me ocurrió decirte nada para no agobiarte, así que preferiste estar con Hope que con Madison y ahora ella se ha marchado del edificio sin poder despediros ninguno y pensé, joder, esta historia de amor sí que es chunga, amigo. ¿Lo pillas?

Scott parpadeó un par de veces con la boca entreabierta: no había entendido nada de nada.

—¿Qué…? Luís, tío, vocaliza y ve al grano.

—A ver… Madison te ama, te ama mucho, ¿vale? Pero se ha enterado de lo de lo tuyo con Hope y encima se ha mudado del piso.

Scott frunció el ceño con el corazón en un puño y se le secó la boca de repente, negando involuntariamente con la cabeza.

—Pero… no sé… ¿Qué?… no sé qué decir… no sé qué coño ha pasado, yo… ¿Qué…? —se pasó la mano por la boca, conmocionado y soltando frases incoherentes y con poco sentido.

—Tío… ¿Al final resulta que la que te gusta es Madison?

—¿Ella se me iba a declarar? ¿Con esas flores? —señaló los girasoles, ya algo marchitos. —Tengo que hablar con ella, no puedo dejar las cosas así, joder…

Abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo (dejando a Luís con la palabra en la boca), llamando incesantes veces al timbre de la casa de Beth.

—¡Tío, para de llamar! —se escuchó desde dentro hasta que Beth abrió la puerta, pero al ver a Scott quiso encerrarla inmediatamente.

—¡Espera Beth, espera! —hizo fuerza para que no le cerrara en la cara, asomándose por el hueco libre—¡Necesito contactar con Madison, esto es muy en serio, por favor!

—¡Márchate de aquí o llamo a la poli!

—¡Por favor Beth, sé que no te caigo bien pero por favor, déjame que vea a Madison!

—¡Mira! —por fin Beth dejó de forcejear, y parecía bastante enfadada— No tienes ningún derecho, en serio, ninguno.

—N-No sabía que Madison sentía eso por mí, te lo prometo…

—¡Me da igual! —estalló, gritando como una loca— eras el que gobernaba su mundo y le has hecho el peor de los daños, me caes como el culo, ojalá te pudras…—negó con la voz congestionada y los ojos húmedos— es que no sabes lo que significabas para ella, no le importaba tu pasado, tu hija, hizo cosas por ti que ni te enteraste e incluso estaba preparada para que la rechazaras, con que permanecieras en su vida le bastaba… y mírate, a casi dos semanas apareces… no sabes cómo lloraba el día que se enteró de todas las mentiras, le partiste el alma por la mitad… nunca la vi así, nunca, ni por su primer novio que la engañó y la trató como un trapo por ser la heredera de la empresa de mi tío… ¿pero sabes qué es lo que me dio más pena? —Scott escuchaba con las lágrimas en los bordes de los ojos— que incluso ella me dijo que no te echara la culpa de nada, que era todo culpa suya por abrirse y confiar en una persona que la ha decepcionado de las peores maneras posibles. Y me alegro que no estuvieras ese día, porque no te la mereces. No te mereces ni las veces que estuvo Madison mirando por la mirilla con la esperanza de que aparecieras a visitarla y darle un abrazo, día sí y día también. Y que sepas que me das mucho asco, me cae mejor Luís que tú. Hala, adiós.

Beth pegó un portazo después de sacarle el dedo de en medio repetidas veces. Scott quedó desolado y tembloroso, ni siquiera pudo defenderse porque le había metido corte tras corte sin parar de hablar, asimilando tres de las cuatro verdades que le había gritado.

No sabía que Madison sintiese eso por él, lo juró y lo perjuró.

Era tan tímida que no notó nada, y como vio que no le correspondía, decidió apostar por Hope.

¿Qué es lo que debía hacer ahora?

¿Por qué decidió cortar su hilo a la realidad cuando le hacía tanta falta?

¿Por qué quería tanto a Madison ahora que la había perdido?

—Oh, mierda…—maldijo, desplomándose de rodillas y poniendo las manos en su cara, comenzando a llorar por lo que hizo.

Beth escuchaba detrás de la puerta con el corazón a mil, sujetando entre sus manos el collar de Madison a la vez que oía los sollozos de Scott.

Comprendió que él mismo era el principal saboteador de su vida. Lo había hecho con Maggie, Cassie, con Madison y pronto con Hope.

El Capitán América lo estaban esperando para pelear en Alemania.

 **¿CONTINUARÁ?**


	12. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

 _Narra Madison_

Hace dos meses que me mudé a la residencia y pude jurar que fueron los meses más lentos de mi vida.

Había abandonado todo mi pasado para intentar formar un futuro nuevo, procurando que no me afectara demasiado el seguir estando sola. Era mejor así, la verdad.

Todas las noches me siento en la cama con una botella de vino y unos shots de Jäggermeister y me pongo a ver la tele en oscuras. Y hoy no sería la excepción.

Dejé mi bolso al lado de la entrada y me desnudé para ponerme como pijama una camiseta de algodón desgastada y ancha. Ya era verano y hacía un calor terrible, más cuando bebes alcohol.

Me vino bien todo esto. Lo necesitaba, para reflexionar sobre lo que puedo o no tener. Pero la añoranza de tener a Scott a mi lado era, grande e infinita.

Sí, aún le quería. Sí, me escapaba de clases para llorar tranquilamente al baño. Sí, me afectaba de sobremanera no saber de él.

Pero por otra parte tampoco quise buscarlo. Aunque soñara que volvía a por mí. Son las simples cosas con las que era feliz.

Era muy sencillo, amor más amor, sucede. Amor más indiferencia, no sucede. Y una de las partes queda jodida, pero decidí ser esa parte lo menos posible.

Aunque pensara que él sería mi Eros y yo su Psique.

Me froté la cara con fuerza en el lavabo, limpiándola con agua e intentando eliminar ese pensamiento tóxico. Luego tomé de la nevera el vino blanco y los shots junto a los vasos, y prendí la tele.

Me recosté en la cama sólo con la luz de las noticias y rellené la copa con el vino, dándole un gran sorbo. Por suerte ya acabé los exámenes y salí aprobada de todos, no con calificaciones muy altas, pero aprobada.

—Noticia de última hora: enfrentamiento entre los Vengadores en el aeropuerto de Leipzig, Alemania, por los acuerdos de Sokovia. Más datos en unos minutos.

Arrugué el entrecejo y subí el volumen de la tele sin dejar de beber.

—Detenidos por el gobierno estadounidense la mayoría de los Vengadores al enfrentarse al gobierno de Estados Unidos por los acuerdos de Sokovia: Falcon, cuyo verdadero nombre es Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Ojo de Halcón, cual nombre es Clint Barton y Scott Lang, de sobrenombre Ant-man, están presos en la prisión de Balsa. Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes siguen en paradero desconocido…

Entre tanto nombre conseguí distinguir el de Scott y casi me da un paro cardíaco. Apagué la tele y miré la fecha de caducidad de la botella, la cual estaba bien. Luego rellené la copa temblorosa otra vez y me la bebí de golpe, intentando asimilar palabra por palabra la noticia…

¿¡Scott era miembro de los Vengadores!?

 **FIN**


End file.
